


You Can Call me Monster

by DecemberBlue



Series: You Can Call Me Monster [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Just exo being kick ass and awesome, Life Partners, Lucky One, Maybe - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Multi, On the Run, Overdose Era, Partnership, Please just don't look at these tags I'm awful at this, SM is evil, Thanks, and a fan trailer I saw, and can kick ass, and some are dead, angstyyyyyyy, cursing, genetically modified by SM, inspired by lucky one and monster, just read it, maybe some fluff, runaways - Freeform, they all have powers, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberBlue/pseuds/DecemberBlue
Summary: EXO had finally escaped from SM entertainment's clutches, and they were just starting to enjoy life away from the cameras and the company watching their every move, gaining data on every breath and every blink. Everyone had gone their separate ways, with their partners. Separate they were weaker, but harder to track down. When Baekhyun gets taken by SM in the middle of the night, it's up to Chanyeol to get the group back together. Without the use of their powers, which will lead SM straight to them, how can they fight back? Will everyone join together again? Will they rescue Baekhyun?





	1. 61 & 04

The last thing Park Chanyeol saw was the fear in Baekhyun’s eyes as he was being dragged away from him.   
He managed to shout a quick “run!” to Chanyeol before they were all on top of him, his Baekhyun.   
SM had finally found them. 

There was a flash of bright light and Chanyeol was stumbling out of the back door, shirtless and shoeless as the tears already started to spill over his eyes and down his cheeks. It all had happened too fast for him to react, and they had planned it that way. He had left Baek alone in the living room of their small shack in the middle of nowhere in rural Brazil for a quick shower. It had been almost 3 years since their escape from SM, they had forgotten the terrors of their past.

He heard a loud bang from the front of the house, and Baekhyun cry out in pain. In the second that all this happened, Chanyeol knew.

He ran so fast out of the bathroom that he tripped on his legs, and saw Baekhyun on the ground, blood running down his face from a fresh wound on his head. He was surrounded by at least 5 SM soldiers; all clad in black while they hit Baekhyun again in his chest as he shouted at Chanyeol to run.   
Before Chanyeol could even react to save his partner, they locked eyes, and Chanyeol read a mountain of emotions in his eyes in a split second.

Love. 

Desperation.

Defeat.

And fear. 

The fire in Chanyeols chest threatened to crash down like a tsunami into his hands, but he quickly clenched his fists and pushed the fire down. It had been awhile since he used his powers, and using them made him easier to find. SM was able to track their whereabouts every time any of them used their powers.   
Chanyeols long legs tripped on a random tree root, and he swore as he quickly caught his fall with his hands. His bare chest heaved as his lungs tried to catch up with the rest of his body. He didn’t even have enough time to throw on a shirt when it happened, or even shoes. 

“FUCK!!” Chanyeol cursed, banging his fists on the soft ground, over and over and over. How did this even happen?? He stopped, and sat back on his heels. He tried to wipe the tears from his face, willing them to stop. Please stop.

Crying about it wasn’t going to get Baekhyun back.   
He walked over to the tree he had tripped on, and sat down beside it, allowing his breaths to slow down to a normal rate. He needed a plan.  
He cried out as the number tattooed on his wrist started to burn, and pulse. He was too far from his partner; he was weaker now.   
At least his partner wasn’t dead, as long as he felt the pulse from his wrist, he still had Baekhyun. 

Unlike Sehun. 

He needed to find the other members.


	2. 01 & 10

There were a few caches of emergency items hidden around the small rural town in Brazil that they had settled in. The heat and good weather made it a perfect place for him and Baek--made them stronger. But that didn’t mean anything. Not when it had mattered most.

 

Chanyeol cursed himself again as he stumbled blindly through the woods, looking for the cache. Last night he had swiped some shoes that had been standing alone on a front porch, and a shirt from a random clothes line. The sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon, and the sweltering rays emanating from the sun caused his hands to pulse and blaze with power. He clenched them into tight fists.

 

Not now, not yet.

 

He glanced at the number tattooed on his wrist, 61. He felt nothing from it now, not the usual warmth that came with being close to his partner. That happiness had left him last night. The hole that Baekhyun had left in his chest was painful. There were no words to describe the loss or the longing he felt in his soul, in his bones. After all SM had done to him and the others, he couldn’t help but almost thank them for the bond him and Baek shared. He would go through it all again, in a heartbeat, if it meant having him by his side again.

 

He wondered if he felt even half the loss that Sehun had felt, that day that they all escaped from SM Entertainment.

 

Chanyeol shook his head, as if trying to shake his thoughts off like water that clung to his hair and skin. The others weren’t going to help him bring Baekhyun back. He looked around, eyes scanning the forest for the tree he was looking for. He thought that he was close, but it had been so long since they had planted the cache, and his memory escaped him. He didn’t think SM would follow him either. They had Baekhyun. That’s all they needed. All they had to do now was wait for Chanyeol to come. Nothing could prepare them for the heat that was spreading like wildfire through his veins.

 

 The internal map in his brain said that he was close, so he searched among the trees, and there he finally found what he was looking for. He creeped slowly towards the tree that was engraved with a heart and a cursive B and C. Baekhyun had drawn their names that day because of the fact that Chanyeol had awful handwriting. He laughed lightly to himself, remembering the day like it was yesterday. Baekhyun had still been paranoid about SM back then, but Chanyeol had adjusted to life outside of SM fairly quickly.

 

“Let’s draw a heart in it with our initials, how cute would that be??” Chanyeol had said excitedly. “It’ll be just like in the movies, and our love will be forever remembered by this tree,” He said dreamily as he made kissy faces to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tried not to roll his eyes while he was stuffing the getaway supplies in the tree. Money, a gun, a few fake passports, and a small kitten plushy that Chanyeol had insisted upon placing in there. He had named it ‘Chanbaek’, the mixture of their two names. Baekhyun couldn’t be mad though, he found everything about Chanyeol endearing, from his long legs and big ears to his goofy smile.

 

“This isn’t a movie Chanyeol, If SM finds this, they’ll know we’re here.” He said seriously while stuffing ‘Chanbaek’ into the small box they were going to bury at the base of the tree.

 

Chanyeol leaned against the tree with a huff of resignation. “ _Puh-lease_ , do you know how many couples there are with the initials C and B?” Without looking down he added, “Also I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t treat Chanbaek like that, you’ll hurt his feelings.”

 

In the end, Chanyeol convinced Baekhyun to write their names in the heart. It had made him happier than he would ever let Baekhyun know. When he got Baekhyun back, they were going to come back here together. Chanyeol sighed and bent down, quickly digging past the weeds and grass on top of the box. It had certainly been more than a year since they had last visited. He opened the small tin box and Chanbeak popped out. He smiled, quickly pulling him up to his face. It was comforting to think that the last person who had held Chanbaek was Baekhyun. He placed the small plushie to the side and grabbed a wad of cash, a black hat, and a passport. He wasn’t going to get through airport security without the passport, and he could take care of himself without the gun.

 

He grabbed Chanbaek from the dirt and shoved him into his pocket, along with the cash and passport. He was going to Hawaii.

 

                                                                        *****

 

Suho sighed in contentment and watched the beach below him with sharp, eagle eyes. He took pleasure in being a lifeguard, he loved being so close to the water every day. The black-inked 01 on his wrist always seemed to pull him towards the water, always seemed to entice him with the sparkly azure waves as they crashed repeatedly onto the shore.

 

He had already sworn to never use his powers again, no matter the circumstance. It would put him and his partner in danger, and he wouldn’t risk it. Being a lifeguard was enough, being able to enjoy the sight of the water without him manipulating it was enough. He and Lay had been in Hawaii for about 3 years, ever since their escape. He had heard little from his members; it was too dangerous. Sometimes he felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and as the leader, he sometimes felt the emptiness from their distance. Sure, he had Yixing, his partner, but it wasn’t the same as all of them being together.

 

Suho shrugged to himself as he thought. At least they had escaped, being separated like this was the price of their freedom. As he stood to go do rounds on the beach, his cell phone rang abruptly from the pocket of his shorts. Only one person had his number, so he didn’t have to wonder who it was.

 

“What’s up, Yixing?” He asked casually, sitting back down. Yixing worked at a hospital as a practice nurse because he hadn’t gotten his degree yet. He wanted to be able to use his abilities to help people heal faster—better--but he couldn’t. So, he did the next best thing and became a nurse.

 

“I need you to come to the hospital. Immediately.” Yixing said, the urgency in his voice was evident, even on the phone. It caused Suho to stand up in a panic, his chair toppling over into the sand.

 

“What’s wrong?? Are you in trouble? I swear to God Yixing if they--“

 

“It’s not that Su, calm down.” Yixing said, cutting him off hastily. “I’m sorry, I should have explained more before frightening you like that.”

 

“Jesus, Yixing. I thought SM--” Suho said as he sighed dramatically and placed his hand on his forehead in disbelief.

 

“No, it’s not SM. Its Chanyeol.”

 

Suho wish he hadn’t flipped his chair over in his haste, because now he definitely needed to sit down. If Chanyeol was here, in Hawaii, something must have happened. Something bad. The more of them that were together, the easier they were to find. Chanyeol wouldn’t put them in risk unless it was an emergency.

 

Suho swallowed, the words catching in his throat. The silence between them both was deafening now as Suho’s serenity crumbled to pieces.

 

“And…Baekhyun?”

 

The silence on the other end of the phone gave him his answer.

 

“Shit.” He whispered. He could feel Yixing’s emotions matching his own. If Baekhyun wasn’t with Chanyeol, then something awful must have happened.

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing was doing his routine check up on his patients when he heard a nurse arguing with someone in the lobby. He stuck his head out the door, searching for the people that the voices belonged to. Normally he wouldn’t have been this nosy, but he could have sworn that the other voice sounded exactly like--

 

Chanyeol.

 

He looked pretty rough, his dark red hair was shoved in a black baseball cap, but he obviously hadn’t washed it in a few days. His clothes were honestly disgusting, and it looked like he had gotten into a fight with a tree.

 

Yixing’s face visibly paled, and his stomach lurched. Why would Chanyeol be here? Where was Baekhyun? They were never more than 5 feet apart. Out of all the partners, they were the closest. He turned his head to allow him to hear the conversation better.

 

“Sir, I need you to give me your name, and I’m going to need you to calm down.”

 

Chanyeol threw his hands up into the air, exasperated. “Listen _nurse_ , if that’s even what you really are, I need you to take me to Yixing immediately. _Please_. This is an emergency.” Chanyeol pleaded, his voice strained and tired.

 

She looked at him sternly, eyes turning to steel. “Sir, unless you are bleeding profusely or dying, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Before Chanyeol could get another word in edgewise, she was off down the hall checking on her own patients. Yixing turned back into the room, his heart hammering in his chest, and leaned against the wall. If he hid in here, Chanyeol would be sure to give up his search, and the nurses definitely would not rat out his whereabouts. He sighed. He knew even if he hid now, sooner or later Chanyeol would find him--or Suho. He quickly apologized to his patient for the inconvenience, and walked out into the hall. Chanyeols eyes lit up in recognition, but before he could even say ‘hey’, Yixing grabbed his arm roughly and shoved him into an empty room, shutting the door behind them quickly.

 

“Geez Yixing, I know it’s been awhile but I at least expected a ‘Hey how are you’ before you roughed me up.” He whined, rubbing his injured arm.

 

Yixing looked down. “I didn’t mean to grab you that hard, but I was frightened. What the hell are you doing here, Chan?” He whispered, eyes darting the room in paranoia before landing solely on Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeols face went serious, a dark shadow crossing his face. “You know I wouldn’t be here unless it was life or death. I know that I’m jeopardizing you and Suho right now, but--” He sighed, and looked away from Yixing. He tried to compose himself before the tears fell. He might have joked around just a few seconds before, but that was his own way of dealing with the pain. He looked down for a moment, and then his gaze rested on Yixing after getting a grip on his overwhelming emotions.

 

“They took him. They took Baekhyun, and I- I don’t even know what to do with myself. I’m falling apart, and I need everyone’s help, Xing. I thought you and Suho would be my best bet.” He said looking away again, scared of Yixing’s rejection. If he couldn’t get Suho or Yixing on his team, there was no way he was going to recruit the others.

 

Yixing sighed, and pulled out his phone to call who Chanyeol assumed was Suho. He heard a few words, Suho panicking, a few more words, Suho cussing, and then Yixing ended the call.

 

“He’s on his way.”

 

 

 

Suho was practically running out of his car before he had it in park, quickly making his way to the front desk. A nurse politely directed him to where Yixing had last been seen. He ran up the steps, taking them two by two. Speed was imperative, SM could have already pin-pointed their location, and Suho wasn’t about to let Yixing be taken.

 

He finally made it to the room they inhabited when he heard light laughter coming from within.

 

On the list of things Suho was expecting, laughter was not one of them. He opened the door warily and walked in to see Lay cleaning some small cuts on a very disheveled Chanyeol.

 

“Damn Suho, did the coastal wind bring you here cuz you look like a mess.” Was the first thing that came out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He shouldn’t have expected anything less.

 

“I could say the same about you Chanyeol, did you get into a fight with a tree?” Suho retorted, but he was glad that the mood was light for the time being.

 

Lay’s face lit up as he turned to look at his partner. “I thought the same thing!” Suho smiled back endearingly. Though some of the other members had a romantic partnership with their partners, Suho and Yixing were platonic. Even though Yixing was a few months older, Suho felt like he was his younger brother, and he would do anything to protect him. He wasn’t in love with Yixing in a romantic way, but his bond was just as strong as the others.

 

Lay placed one last bandage on Chanyeol. “There ya go, all done.” He smiled and stood beside Suho. Being this close to Suho calmed him immensely, and he felt like he could let go of the breath he had been holding in since Chanyeol had showed up.

 

“So what happened to Baekhyun, Chan?” Suho said seriously, but not harshly. He didn’t even want to think about the panic Chanyeol was in right now. Chanyeol quickly recounted the past few days to his members, while Yixing and Suho listened in quiet thoughtfulness. Once he was done, Suho nodded. He knew what needed to be done, even though it scared him, even though he was scared for Yixing even more. Still, he knew Yixing would stand behind him on whatever he chose to do. He was their leader, and it was time they all got together again.

 

“We’ll help,” he said. The relief was visible in Chanyeol as he let out a deep sigh. “And I think I know where to look for the next two members. New York.”

 

As soon as Chanyeol got up to thank and praise Suho with everything he had, screams of terror started to fill the halls of the hospital. Gunshots followed.

 

SM had found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my sister for helping me edit!! She does a great job, and Im so thankful!  
> Thanks again sis


	3. Lets go to New York

Suho immediately placed himself in front of Yixing protectively, and pushed him against the wall so they wouldn’t be seen if anyone looked into the room, Chanyeol not far behind.

 

“So what’s the plan, team?” Chanyeol whispered, a little loudly. Suho winced as his voice echoed off the walls. This was definitely not in his plans. He had wanted to at least make it back to their place for some supplies. Suho thought for a second, and nodded decisively.

 

“Yixing will guide us out, I’m sure we could grab some scrubs as a disguise or something.”

It was the best idea he had.

 

Yixing nodded in agreement. “The left wing of the hospital is under construction and off limits, if we can make it there we could slip out easily. There should be some extra scrubs in the closet of this room, we keep some everywhere for emergencies. If we wear surgical masks, it would help too.”

 

“Great idea, Yixing.” Said Suho, smiling proudly at his partner in even this dim situation.

“Once out, we will get a cab out of here. It’s harder to track than my car. We will get back to our place, change, grab all of the supplies and be headed out on the first plane to New York.”

 

“Who’s in New York?” Asked Chanyeol. Suho looked at him, flabbergasted. “You’re seriously asking that right now? Is that _seriously_ important right now” Chanyeol shrugged. “I was just curious, man.” 

 

Suho looked at him for a few more seconds in disbelief, and then turned to Yixing. “Ready?” He asked. Yixing nodded, swallowing hard. “Let’s change clothes quickly before they can reach us.” Chanyeol went to grab a scrub, but before he could open the closet door, Suho grabbed his arm. Chanyeol looked up at him quizzically.

“One more thing, none of us should use our powers unless _absolutely necessary_.” He said, using the last two words with great force, all while staring into Chanyeol’s soul.

 

Chanyeol looked around, confused. “Why did you only say that to me?”

 

Suho sighed in exasperation. “I’m not even going to answer that.” He said flatly, running a hand through his hair. They grabbed the scrubs, and slipped them on while Yixing stood watch outside. “Guys we have to hurry, the screams are getting nearer.” He said worriedly. Chanyeol splashed his face with water and sleeked his hair back in the sink. All three boys grabbed surgical masks and donned them.

 

“Follow me. Quickly.” Yixing said with a glance over his shoulder as he opened the door, looking both ways. He jogged out of the room, trying not to be too obvious by running, a stressed Suho and an eerily calm Chanyeol following suit. The shouts and gun shots were fast approaching. Suho cursed, this was NOT in his plans. He was about to push Yixing to go faster when he heard a burst of rounds echo off the walls of their hallway. Everybody in the vicinity froze, and the three of them came to a halt mid-step.

 

A man in black weaved his way through people, mindlessly shoving them out of his way. He was clad in the same armor as the soldiers who took Baekhyun. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes with rage. He might have even been there when Baekhyun was taken—or he might have been the one that had taken him. “Alright everybody,” The dark figure said. “We are just looking for 3 fugitives, and nobody will get hurt as long as you all do _exactly_ as I say. The first person to bring me Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, and Zhang Yixing will be given 50,000 dollars.”

 

“I’m a little offended.” Whispered Chanyeol sarcastically. “I thought we would be worth _at least_ 100,000 dollars, each.”

 

“Not the time Chanyeol.” Suho whispered, gritting his teeth. The black-armored man looked directly at them then, and his eyes widened in recognition.

 

“ _Shit.”_ They all three said simultaneously.

 

“Hey, DON’T MOVE!”

 

Chanyeol was already booking it down the hall, he didn’t have to look back to know Yixing and Suho were close behind.

 

“Take a left here!” Shouted Yixing over the roaring melee of chaos. Chanyeol skidded around the corner, the echoing thumps of large boots on the hospital floor signaling to him that the soldier was not far behind. “This exit better be close, Yixing!” Shouted Chanyeol as a bullet whizzed past his head.

 

“Holy _shit_ they’re actually _SHOOTING AT US._ ” Chanyeol screeched, finally glancing behind him at Yixing and Suho’s fear-stricken faces. “I thought they just wanted to take us!?” He cried, half to himself.

 

“Maybe they have orders to only wound us!” Suho proposed. A deafening sound thundered just behind them and a bullet whizzed by Suho’s ear.

 

“Maybe not.”

 

“Another left here, Chan!” Yixing yelled over the gunshots. “We can get them off our tail in the left wing!”

 

They pounded down the hallway, trying their best not to stampede patients or nurses who were trying to hide. The steps were close behind them, but then they started to recede. Chan looked back, afraid of what he would find. He squinted his eyes and tried to brace himself for what he thought would be coming, but it never came. He opened his eyes fully and gazed upon the scene. He was surprised by what he saw.

 

The men in black were stopped by the same nurse who had stopped him. The men in black were legitimately confused, either by this woman’s bravery or her commanding presence.

“Yixing…” He said, pointing behind him at the scene. He feared for the woman’s safety. If it came down to it, they could fight these men, and probably win. She didn’t have to stick her neck out for them.

 

“She knows what she’s doing, I doubt SM would risk being wanted for murder.” Yixing said, pushing them forward hastily. “She’s buying us time, let’s not waste it. If we turn right here we’ll be in the left wing. Let’s go.” He ordered.

 

The small group quickly opened the doors to the wing, and slipped an iron bar through the handles, locking it. “Down this hall should be a flight of stairs, we can run down and out there.” Yixing took the lead running, with Suho and Chanyeol following close behind. They weren’t going to waste any time. When they had gone down the stairs and almost out the door to the outside world, Yixing stopped them.

 

“I’ll go out quickly, just to make sure the coast is clear. If I’m not back in a minute, leave without me.” Yixing commanded. He opened the door slightly, looking left and right.

Suho grabbed his arm before he could run off.

 

“I swear to God Yixing if you don’t come back--“

 

Yixing smiled softly to his partner. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back. Promise.” And with a wink, he was gone.

 

“ _Don’t make promises you can’t keep_.” Suho said darkly to himself.

 

 

“I can promise you two won’t be leaving this place without cuffs.” Said a voice behind them.

 

Chanyeol started, frightened by the abrupt appearance of the man. He turned to face the intruder. The man wore the black armor, and brandished a small pistol which he aimed at Suho. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, a flame building and burning in his chest. Even the enemy didn’t take him seriously. Suho slowly turned to face their attacker, and he lifted his hands in surrender. Chanyeol did the same, after rolling his eyes. While Suho’s stance was tense and straight, Chanyeol’s was just the opposite. He slouched and seemed bored with the entire situation. After your partner was taken, there wasn’t a lot left to lose, plus, who here in this building was even taking him seriously?

 

The armored man flicked to the right with his gun. “Move to the right, _slowly_ , away from the door.” They both glanced to the door, thinking the same thing. Yixing. Suho tried to keep his cool, but sweat started to slowly drip down his brow. He glanced at Chanyeol, and looked at him sternly. _Don’t use your powers unless absolutely necessary_ , his look seemed to convene. Chanyeol huffed with impatience. They slowly circled to the right, and the armored man took their place, the door behind him.

 

“Now this is how this is going to go. You guys aren’t going to try anything funny, and I’m going to put these special handcuffs on your hands.” He said unflinchingly.

 

“What’s so special about some cuffs?” Asked Chanyeol, unbelieving. At that moment, Yixing appeared in the door window. Suho tried to communicate to him with eyes, his face, _anything_.

 _Don’t do it Yixing_ , He seemed to plead. Yixing turned noticeably pale, and his eyes widened in visible panic when he caught sight of the gun. He couldn’t lose his partner, not like Sehun, not like Chanyeol. He tried to silently open the door, but it made a slight crack noise.

 

The armored man began to turn his head, but he was interrupting by the sound of Chanyeol screaming at the top of his lungs.

“AH!!”

The armored man’s head whipped back around to face Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked confused himself at what he had done and scrambled to make an excuse.

 

“A-AH! Man! Forgot to turn my oven off. Damn that oven. Wow. How stupid was that. Damn it, Chanyeol.”

 

Yixing pushed the door open further, but it cracked again. Chanyeol threw himself on the ground, fake crying and pounding on the floor with his fists. Suho looked on, a little embarrassed. The armor man’s concern grew, as did his confusion. Yixing was finally completely in the room, and he locked eyes with Suho as he raised his hand to the armored man’s neck, the only visible body part. _You don’t have to do this Yixing_ , he tried to communicate to his partner wordlessly.

 

Yixings eyes were cold steel. _Yes I do._

 

He lifted his hand, and connected it to the man’s bare neck. The man immediately froze and toppled over, the life literally sucked out of him.

 

Chanyeol yelped, and scooted away from the body. “Jesus Christ Yixing! What’d you do?!” He screeched as he stared at the corpse. Suho kicked Chanyeol in the ribs, giving him a death glare. Chanyeol looked between the two members, confused. “What?”

 

“I have the gift of life, I can give it, but… I can also take it away.” Yixing replied somberly. His eyes were glassed over, and he looked down while rubbing his neck anxiously. He hated the latter. Suho went to his partner, and placed his hand on his back encouragingly. For a split second, Chanyeol saw a shadow of an emotion cross Yixing’s face when he looked at Suho. Was it longing? Before Chanyeol could study it more, it had passed.

 

“It’s okay Yixing, but we gotta go _right now_. You used your powers.” Yixings eyes widened in full realization, and before they could run out, they heard thundering crash from the entrance they had gone through. They had found their location, and it didn’t take any of the boys long to figure out how.

 

Suho pushed Yixing outside, and then Chanyeol, with him not far behind. “I just want it to go on record that I wasn’t the one who used my powers today!” Chanyeol said over his shoulder to Suho. Suho ran quickly to catch up to Chanyeol before punching him squarely in the back. “OW! Uncalled for!!” Chanyeol hollered back.

 

Yixing ran to the main road just outside of the hospital, a cab pulled up to the curb. He opened the door for Chanyeol and Suho to slide in, and as he got in the car, he heard a man shout from the hospital.

 

“There they are! Getting into the cab! GET THEM!” Yixing cursed and jumped into the cab. Suho was handing the man $1,000.

 

“If you get us to this address in less than five minutes I will give you a thousand more.” He said solemnly. The cab driver took one look at the wad of cash and stepped on the gas, leaving the armored men sputtering in a cloud of smoke.

 

They arrived at Suho and Yixing’s place in almost under 3 minutes. Suho handed the man the other thousand, and the cab driver thanked him profusely. “No, sir,” said Suho, “Thank _you_.”

 

Suho followed Lay and Chanyeol into their small but comfortable home. “Lay, you know what to grab.” He said. Lay went off to a hallway, and Suho looked at Chanyeol. “Follow me. You can change into something new, and then we have to get the hell out of here. I’ll call a new cab to take us to the airport while you and Lay get ready.” Suho led Chanyeol to his room and showed him his closet. “Take whatever you want.” Suho himself grabbed a black outfit, with grey sneakers, a blue jean jacket, and a black beanie. “Also, it’s going to be chilly in New York, so just grab something warm.” He called over his shoulder. We have 2 minutes until we leave.” He said as he left the room.

 

“You never told me who’s in New York Suho.” Chanyeol said. Suho stopped in his tracks. He turned and winced visibly.

 

“Jongin and Kyungsoo.” Chanyeols jaw dropped as he struggled to fit his long legs into the black jeans. He was a little taller than the other man. “Suho… seriously? Kyungsoo would rather pull his own eyeballs out than help me or Baekhyun.” Suho held his hands up in defense. “They’re the only other ones in America, it just makes sense.” Chanyeol slipped on a light black sweater and pushed his hair back into a black cap. “You’re the boss.” Grumbled Chanyeol as Suho walked out of the room. He slipped on some white tennis shoes, and grabbed a beige jacket for when they got in New York. Chanyeol really doubted that Kyungsoo would want to help, or would even help at all. Jongin would probably want to, but he would follow whatever Kyungsoo said. This was a bad idea, but they still had to stop by and at least ask. Chanyeol walked out in the living room where Suho and Yixing were waiting for him. Yixing was in a white shirt, with a blue flannel and black pants and converse. He had a duffel with him, probably full of money and passports, hopefully some snacks. Suho stood up from their couch, looking at their home for the past three years. He was going to miss it, and he was going to miss living with Yixing. Their life was comfortable, and he was grateful for it. He turned to Yixing and Chanyeol.

 

“The cab is waiting, let’s go to New York shall we?”


	4. 88 & 12

 

New York was indeed freezing. Chanyeol was scowling the second he stepped off the plane. First of all, he had barely slept a wink during the flight, and the sight of Yixing and Suho so close to each other made him sick. His heart ached at the thought of Baekhyun. They were supposed to be the annoying cute ones. Sure, Yixing and Suho weren’t “romantic”, but Chanyeol speculated that a certain person wanted them to be. He flicked his gaze over to Yixing at his right just as Suho placed his jean jacket on the other man’s shoulders. Yixing was quite visibly melting and Chanyeol had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at Suho’s blindness. Since they didn’t have any luggage, the trio stepped straight off the plane and into the harsh freezing air that nipped at their noses.

 

Chanyeol turned to Suho. “So… do you happen to know where they are, boss? Cuz I have no idea.” He shrugged. Suho looked around, thinking. “Last I heard, Kyungsoo said something about Jongin working at a dance studio in Brooklyn. We’ll start there.”

Ever since Chanyeol had found him and Yixing, the number on his wrist had started to pulse faintly. The 01 had started to pulse considerably stronger ever since they had arrived in New York. Suho assumed it was because he was the chosen leader, and the members were finding each other and getting closer. He also surmised that this made them easier to find as well. Suho flagged down a cab, and told the driver the name of the dance studio.

 

“You know that’s a little ways away from here, right? That’ll be expensive.”  Suho shut the man up quickly by handing him a thick wad of cash. Chanyeol smirked, he should have been expecting it by now. Suho had somehow became loaded in the time they had spent apart.

 

“Keep the change,” grumbled Suho as he leaned into the seat and stared intently out the window. The driver huffed in appreciation and put the pedal to the metal, not wasting anytime to appease his rich customers. Chanyeol saw Yixing glance at Suho worriedly, but he didn’t say anything. He nudged Yixing in the middle, smiling encouragingly.  Yixing returned the gesture.

 

“What does it feel like…being away from your partner?” Yixing whispered into the silent car as city lights streaked by like firecrackers. Suho had fallen asleep, but he didn’t want to wake him. Chanyeol was thoughtful before turning to Yixing. “It feels like… I’m missing something, or forgetting something. Like when you leave the house without something important? Kinda like that, but deeper. Like an anxious, panicky feeling just constantly. There’s an ache to it too, like I’m going through a break up, but it physically hurts me.” Chanyeol unconsciously rubbed his chest. Yixing sat silently, his shoulders slumped and the corners of his mouth drooping.  Chanyeol nudged him, breaking him away from his morose reverie.

 

“Have you ever talked to Suho?”

Yixing’s eyebrows knit in confusion at the question.

“Talked to him about what?”

Chanyeol refrained from shaking him in the small space of the car. “How you feel about him, dumbass.” Yixings took in a sharp intake of breath, and he glanced over at Suho to see if he had heard.

 

He was sound asleep. “Dude, he’s asleep, you can talk to me about it.” Chanyeol urged. “How did you even know!?” Yixing whispered vehemently. He looked over at Suho to check that he was still asleep. “You make it so obvious!! If it had been ANYONE but Suho they would have figured it out by now! I figured it out. Now why haven’t you talked to him?”

Yixing let out a pent up breath. “Suho doesn’t see me as anything other than a good friend, best friend maybe. Or even a brother. I don’t know what’s worse, best friend-zoned or brother-zoned.” He replied, feeling demoralized. Chanyeol patted his knee affectionately.

“Don’t worry Yixing, even if Suho doesn’t feel the same way, I’m sure a load will be lifted off of your shoulders if you talk to him.”

Yixing considered Chanyeol’s suggestion and answered him with a sigh. “Maybe,” he whispered, mostly to himself. Yixing was thoughtful and distant after talking about Suho, so Chanyeol didn’t press the matter any further.

 

Chanyeol nudged Suho awake as they pulled into the large dance studio, and they promptly left after the cab driver received a hefty tip from Suho. “Did I miss anything?” Suho rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands while shouldering their one bag. The other two boys shared a look, but Chanyeol coughed, “nothin’ much cap’n.” Chanyeol stared at his feet. Yixing did the same, the wall next to them looking really interesting all of a sudden. Suho just shrugged it off and gestured for them to follow him. “We’ll go to Kai first, he’ll be much more ready to help than… his _partner_.” Chanyeol visibly gulped at the mention of Kai’s partner. He would be surprised if Kai’s partner didn’t kill him with his piercing gaze the second he came into view. He shook off his fears, trusting in their leader. Yixing took Chanyeols hand, squeezing it supportively. _It’ll be_ _alright_ , he tried to convey. Chanyeol tried his best to smile through his queasiness, but he was sure he just looked like he needed to throw up. They followed behind Suho warily into the dark studio named “Soul”, down a hallway and into the only room that light and music poured out of. The three of them came to a stop when they saw that there was only one person in the room, dancing their heart out.

 

            Chanyeol’s heart warmed at the sight of Kai dancing so freely. It had been at least 3 years since he last saw Kai, and even longer since he had seen him dance like _this_. It was magnificent. He was soft, yet strong and forceful with his movements. Every strike seemed to slice at the air, and he was left breathless at the sight. It took Chanyeol a moment to realize Kai was dancing to Mama, their debut song. When the song had ended, and Kai stopped to catch his breath, Chanyeol started to clap.

 

“What the _fuck_!!” Screamed Kai as he turned around, fists at the ready. It was when he realized it was his three old bandmates that his skin paled. “Suho? Yixing? _Chanyeol_?” Chanyeol threw his arms in the air exasperated. Why did everyone say his name like that?

“Yeah its _Chanyeol_ , sorry to scare you like that bro. I forgot you could dance like that!!” Chanyeol said excitedly. Kai still seemed shocked to see them.

 

“Wait a minute, where’s Baekhyun?” He asked slowly, looking at the three of them. Chanyeol’s face visibly fell. Of course one of his first questions would be where his partner was. No one went far without theirs.

 

“That’s why we’re here, Kai.” Said Suho quietly, stepping forward. “SM took Baekhyun last week. Chanyeol found us in Hawaii, and we’ve agreed to help him. We don’t know why he was taken or where, but we were going to recruit for the cause first.” After he was done, Suho looked down and tried to look as much like a sad puppy as he could. Kai sighed and looked visibly stressed as he scratched his head, torn.

 

Kai looked up, giving Suho a look of disbelief. “You know Soo will most likely not want to help. You should have come to us last.” He said, frustrated. Kai loved his partner but he was nothing if not hard headed, especially if Chanyeol was going to ask for help. Suho shrugged. “You were the only two left in America other than us, it wouldn’t make sense to go overseas and then backtrack. Jongdae and Minseok are next, then we were going to try Sehun.”

 

Kai snorted. “Try Sehun? Sehun would rather watch as we got pulverized. He hates us. I guess you’re right about coming to us first though. Let me grab my things and then we can go over to our place. Soo should be home from work, but he will not be happy.” Said Kai as he grabbed some things and placed them in his gym bag. He pulled a sweatshirt over his tank and walked over to the others.

 

“When is he ever happy.” Grumbled Chanyeol. Kai looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Believe me, I can make Kyungsoo a _very_ happy man.” Chanyeol gagged and threw his hands up. “Stop right there, no thanks. Not a fan. I’m gonna barf. I’m good, I’m done.” Kai smiled and threw his bag over his shoulder. “C’mon, the apartment is a short walk from here.” Suho was a little wary of just walking out in the open, but with Kai they were a little stronger as a group. It wouldn’t take that long to get to the apartment anyway.

 

They walked out, and enjoyed the Brooklyn scene. “Where does Soo work?” asked Chanyeol, actually interested. Kai turned and smiled. “He’s a gardener.” Chanyeol laughed. Fitting. It had been awhile since Chanyeol had been in New York he thought as he looked around, and he hadn’t spent much time in Brooklyn when he had been here. It was nice, and as much as he detested cold weather, it had been awhile since he had had a reason to wear a nice sweater. They came up to this old building, like most of the buildings in Brooklyn, and Kai opened a drabby door to an even drabbier hallway with about 5 flights of stairs. Chanyeol hoped they didn’t live on the highest floor.

 

Of course they did.

 

Kai took out his keys, and took a quick breath as he unlocked the door before swinging the door open to his small but quaint apartment. “Soo?” Spoke Kai. “I have some guests, and you’re probably not going to be happy about it.” He trailed of in a lower voice.

 

The first thing Chanyeol noticed was the plants. Every corner and space that was available held a plant, plants of all shapes of sizes, even some flowers. It was incredibly cozy, the small space was decorated with warm browns and tans, some deep blues. He was assuming the plants and earthy tones was Kyungsoo’s doing, since his powers were earth. He heard some noises in a back room, who he assumed was Kyungsoo. “Who did you-” the second Kyungsoo came into view and saw who his partner’s guests were, a dark shadow crossed his face. He looked to Kai, who seemed really interested in his feet at the moment.

 

“What the fuck are they actually doing here?” He asked, his voice devoid of emotion, staring holes into Kai’s chest. The small man kept a distrusting eye on his unwelcome visitors as he set some books he had been carrying on their coffee table and leaned against a wall on the far side of the room. “Told you this was a bad idea Suho.” Whispered Chanyeol not so quietly. Suho jabbed Chanyeols stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Soo’s stare centered on Chanyeol, and he could physically feel himself get smaller under his gaze.

Suho stepped forward and in front of Chanyeol, almost protectively.

 

“Look, we need you and Kai’s help.” He said seriously, almost pleadingly.

 

Soo jerked his head in Chanyeols direction. “Where’s the idiots even bigger idiot partner?”

 

Yixing came forward from Chanyeols side. Kyungsoo softened his gaze a little, even he couldn’t be that mean to Yixing. “Baekhyun was taken last week by SM. Just like we told Kai, we don’t know where he has been taken too or why.”

 

“The first part of our plan was to get the band back together, almost literally.” Said Suho.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Did you expect our help? I don’t even really like Chanyeol that much, let alone Baekhyun. No offense but why would I risk me and my partner for his? WHOM I DON’T LIKE!” Chanyeol shrugged at the no offense part. He didn’t even expect them to be alive this long let alone have an almost civil conversation.

 

Kai walked up to his partner, grabbed his hand softly and rubbed his finger against Soo’s knuckles. Soo visibly softened greatly under his partner’s touch, and looked up into Kai’s warm eyes. “I’m not risking losing you, Kai. I don’t know what I would do.” He whispered, almost frightened. Kai sighed and bent down a little to nuzzle into his partner’s neck. Chanyeol, Suho, and Yixing looked around awkwardly. “I know, but I want to help them.” Whispered Kai. Soo shook his head defiantly. “I’m sorry Kai, but I can’t.” He pushed Kai away, and looked at the other three men who rudely intruded on his life. “You guys can stay and rest for an hour or two, but no longer.” He said in a steely voice. He smiled tightly to his partner, and went back down the hallway to what Chanyeol was assuming their room. Kai sighed, and looked to his old friends. “Sorry guys, you know I want to help, but I-” Chanyeol raised his hand, “Yah I get it, don’t wanna leave your partner,” he said dejectedly.

 

Kai looked around, confused. “Ah shit, I left my phone at my studio. If Soo asks where I went, tell him I’ll be right back.” He was out the door before Chanyeol could offer to go with. Suho and Chanyeol shared knowing glances. Yixing was poking some cool plants.

 

“Hey Sooooooo.” Chanyeol started. Kyungsoo already didn’t like Chanyeol, he didn’t want his wrath to turn on Suho. Kyungsoo came back down the hallway, already looking upset. “What?”

Chanyeols eyes widened. “Uh, your boyfriend just went back to the studio, and uh,” Before he could finish, Soo was already in his face. Well as close as he could be, Chanyeol was a little taller than Kyungsoo. “By himself?? With _you_ here he shouldn’t go anywhere by himself. We’re easier to find!!”

 

Before Chanyeol could flinch or protect himself, Kyungsoo was out the door. Chanyeol sighed, he really was tired of running around so much. Right when a complaint was about to escape his lips, Suho grabbed him and dragged him out the door. When they got down and outside, Kyungsoo was nowhere to be seen.

 

“For someone with such short legs, he moves quick.” Whispered Chanyeol.

 

“If my partner was potentially in danger, I think I would move pretty quick as well.” Yixing whispered back, stealing a glance at Suho. Chanyeol shrugged as the group picked up their pace and started to jog towards the close studio.

 

They started to run only after they heard the explosions.

 

When they reached the scene, it was havoc. The small studio’s door had been busted in, and Kyungsoo and Kai where fighting a team of SM guards, the same black armored men. Kai was punching one man, and then kicking another 20 feet away, and then back to the other man. He was teleporting, there for a second then gone. Chanyeol yelped and almost jumped into Suho’s arms when a huge pillar of earth busted up from the ground right beside him. Kyungsoo hadn’t moved since they had arrived, but the earth definitely had. Huge chunks of dirt and concrete and even steel littered the war zone and flew past their faces.

 

“I just want it to go on the record that yet again, I wasn’t the first one to use my powers today.”

 

Another jab from Suho.

 

Suho looked to Yixing. “Hide in the alley, but stay close enough to me that I can help if anything happens to you. We’ll shout if we need any healing.” Yixing frowned, but nodded. In a big fight like this, he would only get in the way.

 

Chanyeol smiled devilishly. He finally let the fire from within him ooze out and envelope his arms. He ran into the fight, almost manically, with Suho not far behind. Chanyeol threw balls of fire, and swung whips of flame around his enemies. Suho was a walking fire hydrant, pulverizing the armored men with steady surge of water. Kyungsoo had no mercy on his enemies, not even giving them a chance to flee before he crushed them like bugs under the earth. They were winning the fight, easily. A little too easily. Suho was about to shout a warning when they heard a shout of pain from Kyungsoo.

 

“Freeze, or I’ll shoot him right now,” growled the SM guard who had Kyungsoo twisted in his grip, and a gun pointed at his head. Chanyeol almost laughed, the small bastard didn’t even look fazed by the gun in his face. Everyone froze, even his own men. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, and noticed a red patch on his right arm in the shape of a shield. He must be their boss. Kai let out a strangled frustrated cry, but stopped teleporting. Again, Chanyeol and Suho’s thoughts were on Yixing, who was hidden out of sight.

 

“Oh and before you get any ideas, we found this one hidden in the alley.” Before they could question who they were talking about, a man with a blue arm patch materialized out of thin air beside the boss, holding a struggling and bloody Yixing. Second in command? Suho called out and ran to him, but Chanyeol held him back. “They have invisibility??” questioned Chanyeol.

 

“Yixing, heal yourself.” Said Suho calmly, trying to put on a brave face for his partner. Yixing shook his head, “No, I can’t. You might need it; I’ll save my energy for you, just in case.” Suho cursed at Yixings selflessness, but Yixing just gave him a sad smile. Chanyeol wished he had saved some of his energy for the big guys, he was already feeling tired from the fight.

 

“This is going to be simple.” Said the red patch man, addressing everyone. “I’m going to shoot him,” he said, gesturing to Soo, “and then I’m going to take him.” He continued, gesturing to Yixing. Yixing and Soo almost looked happy. _Better us than them_ , they both thought about their partners.

 

Kai yelled, and two things happened so fast Chanyeol almost missed it. Kai teleported from where he was about 25 feet from Kyungsoo, to behind the red patch man. Before he could land a blow, a collar was attached to his neck, and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

 

Kyungsoo screamed a bloodcurdling, heart wrench yell as the number 12 tattooed on his wrist burned. A wall of dirt came up and separated him from the man who was pointing the gun at him. Chanyeol and Suho saw their chance. Chanyeol aimed a heavy stream of fire bolts at the man’s chest with the gun, not relenting or even checking to see if he was still alive. Suho whipped a rush of water around the man’s ankles who was holding Yixing, and flung him 30 feet over his head. Kyungsoo easily eliminated the last few guards, but trapped one in the ground, waist deep in concrete and dirt.

 

When Chanyeol stopped momentarily to see if he had cooked the man to well done, the man with the red patch was gone. The only people who were left were Suho, who was making sure Yixing was okay, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and the man he had trapped. Chanyeol jogged over to where the man and Kyungsoo were. He placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to try and comfort the smaller man, but instead Kyungsoo whipped around and punched him in the face.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Hollered Suho angrily as him and his partner approached the scene. Kyungsoo brought Chanyeol down to his level by his shirt, ignoring Suho. “This is all _your_ fault.” Kyungsoo gritted out, hell in his eyes. Chanyeol brought his hands up defensively. “They took Baekhyun, Kyungsoo!” he shouted. “For all we know, Yixing was to be next, or Jongdae, or anyone, but they weren’t just going to leave you two alone to PLAY HOUSE. This is your fight too just as it is mine! Especially now. So either we get along or you can get Kai back yourself.” Chanyeol growled back vehemently. Kyungsoo flinched at the name of his partner, and a tear escaped his hardened face. Chanyeol almost regretted the words, but he knew Kyungsoo needed to hear them.

 

Soo let go of his shirt, and faced the man trapped in the earth. He would put his pain and anger on this man instead.

 

“Where are they.” Kyungsoo asked simply. The man visibly gulped, and then screamed in pain as the ground around him twisted and tightened. “One more chance or I break your knees.” Chanyeol then visibly gulped. The ground started to move once more when the man put up his hands in surrender. “OKAY! Okay! Fine! SM has a secret facility in Switzerland. That’s where the other two are.” Kyungsoo smiled. “How did they take Kai? He was here and then vanished.” The main whined and look visibly stressed, but answered. “They’ve come up with new technology. It used his power against him, allowing them to teleport him to the facility.”

 

“That will be all.” And with that, the ground came up and swallowed the man, effectively killing him.

 

“Was that necessary.” Asked Suho with an exasperated face. Kyungsoo stared at the mass of ground where the man had previously been. “Better him than you,” He whispered, sounding very tired all of a sudden. Kyungsoo turned to the 3 men who had turned his world upside down. “So Jongdae and Minseok next?”


	5. 21 & 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was vacationing with family and before that I was super busy with work and had a lot planned with friends! Next chapter we get to hear Sehun's side of the story!!

The plane to Amsterdam was a moderate one, not too fancy not too shabby. They had just boarded, and was trying to squeeze into their seats in the back. “Suho, I know you got some cash in that bag of yours.” Grumbled Kyungsoo after a lady’s bag smacked him in the face when she tossed it over her shoulder. “You couldn’t have used it to buy us better seats.” He half asked, half stated as he gave Suho a very cold look. Suho tried to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. “Instead of two kids to take care of, I have three now. Moneys officially tight now, son.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, Chanyeol and Yixing voiced their disapproval in being called Suho’s kids. Chanyeol smirked though at the thought of Yixing being son-zoned. Yixing, seeming to have read Chanyeols thoughts, jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a dirty look.

 

“Yay, trip to Europe with the besties.” Chanyeol whispered sarcastically as he dodged a small fist from a toddler’s meltdown. “I have to agree with Kyungsoo though. Couldn’t you have gotten us better seats?” Suho sighed. “Just get to the seats before I drop you all off at SM’s doorstep.”

 

Once they had gotten to their seats after going through the war zone that was the smaller plane, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol found out they were supposed to sit beside each other, with Kyungsoo in the window seat. “Suho, I refuse to sit with this gangly red haired giant,” Kyungsoo hissed. After many threats, punches, and curses, Yixing ended up sitting in between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “I miss Kai.” Muttered Kyungsoo under his breath as he slammed his small body into his seat. “Well I’m sure he’s enjoying the vacation away from you.” Chanyeol shot back.

 

Chanyeol frowned, he did feel sorry for the small man, but he was just so mean. Like a small cute teddy bear from hell. He absentmindedly rubbed the number tattooed on his wrist, thinking about the emptiness that he and Kyungsoo shared without their other. Chanyeol was brought out of his thoughts when a stewardess came up to Suho.

 

“Excuse me sir, we would like to upgrade your seat and his seat to first class.” She said professionally, gesturing towards Yixing.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped. “You cannot be serious.” They whispered in disbelief at the same time. The stewardess looked at them, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be serious?”

Suho laughed for a good few seconds, and then grabbed Yixings hand over Chanyeol.

“Looks like we got upgraded to first class!” As Suho followed the stewardess happily to the front of the plane, Yixing cast a sorry look over his shoulder to his other two travelling companions, but lingered a little longer at Chanyeol. _Good luck_ , he tried to convey.

 

When Chanyeol looked over at Kyungsoo, he was already giving Chanyeol a stare that would kill a smaller man. “Do not even breath in my direction.” Kyungsoo warned. Chanyeol shrugged. “Wouldn’t dream of it, penguin.”

 

This was going to be a long plane ride to Amsterdam.

 

Halfway through the journey, however, Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo was absentmindedly rubbing the number on his wrist, much like Chanyeol had caught himself doing recently. _Don’t say anything, just keep looking ahead, don’t-_

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Kyungsoo shot him a distrusting glance, but sighed in defeat. Chanyeol realized that his anger was his wall. It’s what protected him from breaking down, like Chanyeol’s humor.

 

“I know you don’t like it but talking with someone who understands will make you feel a little better.” Kyungsoo sighed again, but still moved to face Chanyeol.

 

It took him a little bit, but he finally spoke. “It’s just like he’s gone. Like, there’s nothing where he used to be and I can feel the gap between me and him. It’s awful.”

 

Chanyeol nodded softly in understanding. “You know he’s not gone forever though, right? This feeling, all this is temporary.”

 

Kyungsoo thought for a few seconds. “Do you think we deserve this?” Soo asked seriously after some time.

 

Chanyeol drew his eyebrows together in confusion at the question. “Why on Earth would any of us deserve this?”

 

“For what happened to Luhan. What we did to Sehun.”

 

“What happened to Luhan was not our fault. That isn’t on us.”

 

“Maybe not, but what we did to Sehun, that is on us.”

 

Chanyeol flashed back to that day. Luhan, who had stopped running away and started to run back towards where they had escaped from. Sehun, screaming and tearing his way to his partner, away from the others. He was inches from Luhan when it happened. He was about to wrap his arm around the smaller man’s petite body when Luhan completely disintegrated before him. The look on Sehun’s face that day would forever be burned in the back of Chanyeol’s mind. Absolute horror and anguish written plainly on his face. He immediately crumpled to the ground, the number on his wrist glowing and literally burning into his skin with a fiery glow, and then nothing. What Chanyeol and Kyungsoo felt was just an ache compared to what Sehun would feel for the rest of his life. A vast emptiness that they couldn’t even begin to comprehend without his partner. Chanyeol shuddered, and tried to push the thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about what they had done to Sehun after the fact.

 

“Well maybe it’s time for us to make it up to him?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, shame written on his face. “He won’t see it that way. I know I wouldn’t if the same had happened to me.” Chanyeol faced forward again, effectively ending the civil but depressing conversation. _Sehun had to help, didn’t he? He knows what this feels like. Surely even he would understand_? The rest of the plane ride was rode out in thoughtful silence between the two, which was more than Suho could have hoped for, though they were the last thing he was thinking about in first class with Yixing. Yixing however, was very stressed.

 

Suho looked at his partner with deep concern. “You okay Yixing?” The other man glanced over, stress visible, but scoffed at Suho’s concern. “Yeeeaaaaaah, totally.”

He was indeed not totally okay.

 

Ever since they had been placed in first class away from Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, the only thing he could think about was what Chanyeol had told him in the cab. _Just talk to him Yixing. You’ll probably feel better. This is the only chance you’ll probably get until this is all over._

Suho cast his disbelieving and disapproving look onto Yixing, one he had seen him give to the other members plenty of times before. Yixing felt uncomfortable under his close gaze. “C’mon Yixing. I’m your partner. You can tell me anything.”

 

“You know I love you right?” Suho said after a few seconds.

 

 Yixing melted at his words, but then hardened and almost visibly pouted at the next.

 

“As a brother of course though.”

 

Yixing did his best to hide the mix of anger and sadness that tightened in his chest. “Does it ever bother you?” Suho asked next.

 

“Does what?” Yixing asked, genuinely confused at the random question.

 

“That we don’t have the same bond as the others, that we don’t uh- love each other like that.” He choked out awkwardly. Yixing sighed. Suho was the reason they didn’t have a bond like that, but he wasn’t about to tell him that.

 

“I dunno, I guess I never really thought about it.” He lied.

 

Suho laughed. “I mean, that would be weird though. Could you imagine that? _Us_ , dating??” He continued to laugh as Yixing continued to want to disappear. That’s all Yixing had ever wanted. No, he wouldn’t tell Suho. Suho couldn’t even picture them together like that without laughing for Christ’s sake. Yixing ripped his pillow out from underneath him and put his seat down. “I’m going to take a nap.” He said grumpily, not caring if Suho noticed his sudden change in demeanor. Suho was still laughing lightly at the thought of him with Yixing. “Alright man, Ill wake you before we land.” Yixing rolled his eyes as he turned away from Suho and tried to get into a comfortable position. For a while after that, Suho thought about how nice it would be if him and Yixing dated for real. Yixing was incredibly kind, understanding and caring. He would make a great boyfriend one day to some lucky girl. He seemed mad that he had brought it up jokingly, so he should probably forget about it though.

 

The rest of the flight was silent for both pairs. They landed in Amsterdam pretty early in the morning, around 6. Suho and Yixing were off the plane in under five minutes, but it took Chanyeol and Kyungsoo closer to 45 minutes to get off. When they finally emerged to see Suho and Yixing lounging around and drinking coffee, Kyungsoo greeted them with a cold hard stare.

 

“At least someone enjoyed their flights I see.” He said without humor.

 

“Someone finally decided to get off the plane I see.” Suho replied back with immense humor and a big smile. Chanyeol just sighed rather dramatically, even he was too tired to retort something to the lounging men in front of him. “Are we going to throw retorts back and forth all morning or are we going to go find our other members?” Chanyeol replied curtly. Even Kyungsoo looked taken aback by his serious tone. He was getting restless, the sooner they got to Minseok and Jongdae the closer they got to getting Baekhyun and Kai back.

 

Suho nodded, thinking that hell had frozen over since Chanyeol had actually gotten on to him for being too playful. “A while ago I had gotten some mail from a strange address, it had stamps from countries all over the world on it. When I opened it, it was a picture of Minseok and Jongdae in front of an ice cream shop. I assume they had sent it, so we will start looking for them at the ice cream shop.” He got up, grabbed their only bag and motioned for the others to follow.

 

“What’s the name of the shop?” Kyungsoo asked after they had caught up with Suho.

Suho smirked. “It’s called ‘The Ice Cap’.” He replied. Kyungsoo snorted and continued to follow Suho’s lead. They exited the small, foreign airport quickly and jumped into yet another taxi.

“Can we try Uber next time? I hear some have gum in them.” Chanyeol said after eyeing the old taxi with distaste.

 

“A what?” Asked Suho from the passenger seat.

 

Chanyeol just sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Nothing old man.” Chanyeol huffed. “You’re such a dad,” He whispered. The car ride took a little while, the ice cream shop was in the middle of the city, and very popular as the car driver told them in broken English. People traveled from all over Europe to get a taste of Min’s ice cream. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at that. “No ice cream can be that good.” He grumbled as he looked out the window at the city. They arrived promptly to the cute little shop, and quickly got out of the taxi.

 

Chanyeol and Yixing almost started crying the second they walked in. It was the cutest place they had ever seen. The walls were a light pink, with ice caps and snow painted on it. Cute little cartoon penguins and polar bears played in the snow. The tables were small and circular, with the top made of white marble. The chairs were clear with pink fluffs on the part where you sat down. A long counter held all the amazing different flavors that Minseok had created himself. It was full of families and couples and children.

 

Yixing and Chanyeol clasped hands excitedly at the overbearing cuteness of the ice cream parlor. “This place is so cute I could die.” Yixing whispered excitedly, Chanyeol nodded in agreement fiercely. Kyungsoo pushed past them with an eye roll, and walked up to the front counter, ignoring the people already in line and their cries of protest.

 

“I need to speak to the owner.” He replied bluntly. The woman working the counter looked taken aback, but nodded and went to the back. “Do you think Min’s going to be upset when he sees us?” Chanyeol asked quietly to the group. “I certainly was.” Kyungsoo replied, and eyed Chanyeol up and down. “Still am too.”

 

Before Chanyeol could come back with a retort, they heard a squeal come from close behind them. Chanyeol was about to turn to see who had made the loud noise when he was almost knocked down by a small, but strong man.

 

“Chanyeol!! OMG! It’s so good to see you guys!” exclaimed Minseok as he buried himself into Chanyeols back, hugging him fiercely. Chanyeol laughed, and hugged Minseok back. Just because they were here for serious reasons, doesn’t mean he couldn’t be happy to see Minseok. The ice cream shop owner pulled away, and quickly hugged the rest of the members, his contagious smile melting the coldest of hearts, even Kyungsoo’s.

 

“You guys sit over there at that table, and I’ll bring some of my best ice cream flavors. My treat! Then we can talk.” He disappeared just as quickly as he came, but Suho shrugged and herded the small group of men to a table Minseok had pointed to in the back of the small shop before they drew more attention to themselves than they already had. Chanyeol noticed that Yixing took the seat opposite of Suho, not beside. He quirked his eye brows in Yixing’s direction, but if he saw it he was ignored. They didn’t wait for long before Min was walking back to them with 4 small cups of ice cream in his hands. He placed one in front of each man, and sat down between Yixing and Chanyeol. “These are our most popular flavors.” He said proudly while he scooted the seat closer to the table. “One must enjoy the good things before we discuss the bad things.” He said a little more seriously. Kyungsoo had never felt so sad to not have his partner with him. He loved the good things. Kyungsoo frowned deeply, but ate some of his ice cream anyway. He would enjoy it for Jongin.

 

 As soon as the ice cream touched his tongue, Kyungsoo looked at Minseok in wonder. “This is the most fantastic ice cream I’ve ever had! Min! This is amazing!” His face got worried for a second as he leaned in closer to Minseok. “Did you use your powers to make this? You know that’s dangerous Min.”

 

Minseok just laughed at his concern. “Of course not! I know the dangers. But you were a gardener, were you not? Our powers give us certain talents without the use of them. I’m naturally good with ice cream, just as you are naturally good with the earth.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded in relief. “What flavor is this then?”

 

“That, my dear friend, is rainbow road.”

 

“Isn’t that a level in Mario kart?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously.

 

“It is! Me and Jongdae were playing it one night and I just got inspired! Every stripe of color in that ice cream is a different fruity flavor! Amazing huh?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head while laughing lightly. “Only you would have an ice cream place as cute and amazing as this Min.” Min beamed at the compliment.

 

Suho coughed, and looked around in his “serious boss” face. He leaned in close to the table, and looked toward Minseok. “Min, you know we came here for a reason. Kai and Baekhyun aren’t here with us, and you know we would only come to see you if it was really, really important and urgent.”

 

Min raised his hand, effectively halting Suho mid rally speech. “Say no more. I’ve already called Jongdae. He’s on his way. We’ll help.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

Kai slowly opened his eyes, and instantly regretted it. His head was pounding, and the room he was currently in was completely white, and pierced straight through his eyes to his damaged head. His brain worked, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened. One second he was racing to get to Kyungsoo, the next was just black. Kai winced in pain, he could feel small electrical currents being zapped into his body every second. He tried to teleport out of his bonds, but something was stopping him.

 

SM.

 

They must have done this.

 

He cried out, realizing he couldn’t feel Kyungsoo’s presence anymore. Even though it hurt, he opened his eyes and looked at the number on his wrist. Had they killed Kyungsoo? Is that why he couldn’t feel him?

 

Kai started to cry, worry and loneliness filling him with blinding despair.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

He jerked his head to the right, he hadn’t realized someone else was there with him. The man was too tall to be Kyungsoo was the first thing he noticed about the other man. He was locked to a wall, in a standing position like him. His wrists, neck, waist, and legs were locked, but unlike Kai, his hands and eyes were covered completely by metal strips. He was in a white suit, with the number 04 on his collar in black.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 


	6. 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys its taken so long. Tbh I didn't really feel inspired, I dunno. Whenever I get a lot of comments I get pumped up to write and keep going but I didn't really get any last week, guess y'all didn't like it but thats fine! If you like this chapter, lemme know! If you don't like this one, lemme know why!  
> Thanks guys  
> Hope you enjoy

“Baekhyun?! Are you okay?” Kai asked urgently, though he was trying to keep his calm. Trying. The other man had gotten skinnier than usual, and there were lacerations on his wrists, neck, and his face, probably from trying to free himself of his restraints. Other than that, he looked alive, which was more than Kai or anyone else could have hoped for.

 

Baekhyun whimpered, and struggled with the restraints again. “Kai, help me,” he cried. His lips started to quiver as small tears fell through the metal covering his eyes. “I can’t see anything; I can’t use my light. I’m scared of the dark!! Kai, please help me. Where’s Chanyeol?? Is he okay?” He struggled some more, and cried out as he opened the barely healed wounds on his wrists.

 

Kai struggled desperately on his own restraints, seeing Baekhyun like this was tearing him apart. It would kill Chanyeol if he were here to see it. Seeing his partner struggle so deeply, and not be able to do a thing.

 

“Baekhyun, please calm down, please. You’ll only hurt yourself more, Ill figure a way out of this okay, I can still see. Everything is fine, okay? Chanyeol is coming I promise. He won’t let them keep you in the dark.” Kai used the best soothing voice he could muster, but even his own voice quivered. They were torturing Baekhyun psychologically. It had probably been a few days since he had seen anything, and the smaller man was afraid of the dark. With the power of light, he probably didn’t have to worry about it usually. But with his eyes covered, he wouldn’t be able to see it even if he could use his power.

 

Baekhyun cried harder at the sound of Chanyeol’s name. “Kai, I can’t feel him. Why are they doing this? Is their plan to separate all of us like this? I can’t stand it much longer.” He sniffled and started to take some deep breaths, tried to calm himself down. Before Kai could try and give him more comfort, the only door in the small, empty white room slid open. Kai quickly stood up straight, and hid any emotion that he was feeling. He didn’t want them to use them against him. Baekhyun just sniffled and groaned some more in the corner.  

 

A tall man in black strode in, triumphantly. Kai narrowed his eyes. It was the same man who had held his partner at gun point, SM’s leader. The leader ignored his look of contempt, and strode over to Baekhyun with a large needle in his hand. Baekhyun struggled some more against the restraints, he knew what was coming.

 

“No! Please please please not again, why are you doing this! Please stop!!” He cried out as he thrashed against his restraints even more desperately, but the man in black silently grabbed his arm, and stuck the needle in his arm, emptying its contents. Kai started to struggle, every fiber in his being screamed at him to help his friend, but he was powerless. After a few seconds, Baekhyun stopped struggling and his body went limp, though the restraints still held him somewhat up. Slow tears started to fall, and he shook lightly. There was only darkness, and nothing. Baekhyun was completely alone, a new type of alone that he knew even Sehun had never felt before. Not even Chanyeol could break this feeling from him, it was so intense that his heart threatened to jump out of his chest it was beating so hard and fast.

 

“What did you do to him.” Kai hissed through clenched teeth at the man in black. The man turned his attention to Kai, and smirked. “It’s a test,” he replied simply. “Right now, Baekhyun can’t hear, feel, smell, see, or even taste anything. He’s passed out from straight fear right now, but it lasts at least 12 hours, so he should endure the effects still. Can’t stay passed out forever. There seems to be no change in Chanyeol yet, so we’ve upped the dosage.” He smiled lightly as he made his way over to Kai. “We decided to torture him psychologically, since his fear of the dark is so intense. But you, you’re a strapping young man, much more muscular than him.” The leaders eyes turned to cold steel and his smile was full of pleasure. “We’ve decided to torture you physically.”

 

Kai visibly gulped, but kept his face straight and emotionless. As long as it wasn’t Kyungsoo they were going to torture, he was fine with it. He could survive. “Why are you doing this,” Kai asked.

 

The man chuckled darkly. “It’s all just one big test. We’re gathering information on the science behind the partnership you and the twelve share. How you are all linked, how being far and close to your partner affects you, and if the bond can be broken.”

 

Kai was scared, though he wouldn’t admit it. The thing that scared him the most though was the thought of the possibility of losing his bond with Kyungsoo. He would rather feel the emptiness of being without him than feeling nothing at all.

 

“Now, let’s see if Kyungsoo can feel this.” Before Kai could question the man further, he turned a black dial that seemed to be linked to his shackles. Electricity slammed into Kai, causing him to scream and writhe in his tight bonds. He screamed and screamed, still only thinking about his partner, hoping that he wouldn’t feel a second of his immense pain.

 

 

*****

 

The reunion between Jongdae, Minseok, and the rest of the members was very short but sweet. Jongdae had arrived about 10 minutes after they had readily agreed to help the other members. He was in a tight black suit, and had a duffel bag in tow.

 

“Daaaaamn Jongdae, where do you work looking all fancy.” Asked Chanyeol. Jongdae gave his tight but sincere smile. “I actually work at a weather station, but I’m just a producer. I’d be way too easy to find as an actual weather man.”

Minseok smiled up at his partner proudly. “He wishes he was though.”

Jongdae shrugged. “I can control lightning; I would be the best weather man ever. Maybe after all this is over.” Jongdae shrugged and quickly walked to the back of the shop, and changed into an all-black casual outfit for the trip. Once he came back, he stood behind Minseok and placed a casual hand on his shoulder, but Minseok still obviously lit up just by his partner’s simple touch. Chanyeol clenched his hands, in jealousy or anger of not having his partner he didn’t know.

 

He was turning to ask Suho something when an intense feeling of fear washed over him, and knocked him to his knees. _Baekhyun_. Over and over his heart and soul just called out _Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun_ over and over. Something was wrong. Suho was down beside him in an instant, while the other members looked on worriedly. Chanyeol grabbed his chest in confusion, why was his heart beating so fast? “Chanyeol, are you okay? What’s wrong?” A look of hurt and confusion was plastered on his face as he looked up at Suho. “My-my chest. It’s like, I’m scared or something. I feel really sad, and…. lonely? Maybe? I can’t really tell.” He was about to try and stand when his vision went black and the world around him faded out. Chanyeol fell over on the ground completely and for a split second, he couldn’t hear, see, or feel anything. And in the next instant, it was gone. _Something is wrong with Baekhyun,_ he thought _._

 

Suho gripped Chanyeols shoulder worriedly, he had fainted in the middle of a small ice cream shop with almost no warning. Minseok told his customers to not worry, he was fine, and that it was being taken care of before someone alerted the police or hospital and then the whole world would know where they were.  Chanyeol blinked a few times, his vision had started clearing. Suho let out a breath of relief, and helped him into a chair. “Dude what the hell was that, are you okay?” He asked in concern. Chanyeol nodded. “I think so, everything feels back to normal. I think it had something to do with Baekhyun. I can feel it Su, he’s hurt.” Chanyeol’s voice wavered, his heart was still sad and heavy. Something bad was happening to Baekhyun, and he was still nowhere close to getting him back. Baekhyun had maybe even given up hope by now. _Please just wait a little longer Baek, I’m coming_.  Suho nodded in understanding, the hurt and deep concern was plain in Chanyeol’s face. “We are so close to getting him back Chanyeol, Kai too.”

 

Chanyeol knew he wasn’t dead, but God it tore him up to think of something happening to Baekhyun and he wasn’t there for him, wasn’t there to take his place. If Baekhyun was to die, Chanyeol knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would die too. There was no coming back from that, not for him. Life without Baekhyun was a life Chanyeol didn’t want to live in, one he wasn’t going to live in. Chanyeol shook his head, and tried to clear the dark thoughts from it. Baekhyun was still alive, and Chanyeol was on his way. He glanced at his friends, and smiled lightly. He was on his way with the cavalry.

 

 

Suho made sure Chanyeol was absolutely fine before they all got up and quickly left the ice cream shop. They were all out the door, and Kyungsoo was about to roll his eyes and comment about what a sissy Chanyeol was when he himself doubled over in pain on the sidewalk. Suho cursed and quickly ran from the front of the small pack of men to the back, and picked up Kyungsoo’s small body to place him in an alley away from people and watchful eyes. The last thing he wanted was another scene like the one they had made in the ice cream parlor.

 

“I can walk.” Hissed Kyungsoo through clenched teeth to Suho. Suho just rolled his eyes and placed him down on the ground while the other members created a human wall to shield the small man. “Does this have to do with Kai?” Suho asked quietly to the small man. Kyungsoo shot him a look somewhere between surprised and confusion, how had he known? The second the pain shot through him, he felt it had come from the number on his wrist and go through his hold body, like he was being electrocuted. Kyungsoo wanted to scream not from the pain but from the immense feeling of helplessness he felt. Kai was in immeasurable pain, because he had tried to save him, and now he could do _nothing_ about it. Chanyeol knelt beside Kyungsoo and held his hand, the hand where their numbers were. Disgust flitted quickly across Kyungsoo’s face, but he tightened his hand around Chanyeol’s bigger one. He wouldn’t admit it, but it did help to have someone understand this new type of hell he had found himself in. He needed and craved comfort, even if it was from Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol smirked, and pulled Kyungsoo up. “The quicker we get out of here, the quicker we get to our partners. Ready to go?” Soo nodded, and smiled tightly. Once he was up and knew for sure he wasn’t going to double over in pain again, he pushed Chanyeol’s hand away roughly. “Don’t do that again,” He growled as he pushed his way past Jongdae and Minseok, walking briskly down the street, not stopping to see if anyone was following him. They all looked at Suho for directions who just shrugged. “Well follow the man!” he replied. They quickly picked up their pace, and went after Kyungsoo, who surprisingly walked pretty fast for someone with such short legs. They decided to walk to the airport, get some much needed air and stretch for their tired legs.

 

Though it was under bad circumstances, Chanyeol was really happy to have Jongdae and Minseok join them. It had been awhile since they had been together like this, and he always really liked hanging out with them. They got his sense of humor, and they always laughed a lot together. His demeanor darkened when he thought of how close he used to be to Sehun, and how he had basically abandoned him. He shoved those thoughts of the past back into his mind, and instead thought of how he was going to make it up to him. They got to the airport about an hour later, and quickly got tickets to where Sehun was currently staying. Apparently, Suho “just knew where he was”.

 

A few minutes after Kyungsoo argued there was no possible way Suho “just knew where Sehun was”, they were all buying a ticket to Dubai. Jongdae and Minseok seemed happiest about going to Dubai, though they weren’t nearly as tired of airplanes as Chanyeol, Yixing or Suho. Kyungsoo wasn’t going to be happy until he had Kai back, which they all understood. They quickly boarded the earliest flight out, and it wasn’t as crowded or awful as the plane to Amsterdam. Plus, it helped that no one got upgraded to first class. Chanyeol noticed that Yixing sat by him instead of Suho, but still decided not to get into the middle of it again.

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, they landed in Dubai, and to Minseok’s dismay, Sehun apparently did not live in the city, but in the desert. “Awww, can’t we sightsee a litttttle bit in the city? I wanted to do some shopping.” He pouted to Suho.

 

“For someone who is the oldest, you can sure act like the youngest sometimes.” Suho said as he dragged him into a van cab. Jongdae whispered something about coming here to vacation after all this, and kissed Mins head lightly to comfort him further. After that, Minseok was all smiles.

Suho knew how impatient Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were getting, especially after their little episodes. Once they all squeezed into the van, he turned to them. “Have you two felt anything else? Since what happened in Amsterdam?” He asked quietly. He didn’t want the other members to worry any more than they were. Soo and Chanyeol both shook their head. “No. I don’t know what’s worse, feeling that pain or not feeling them at all.” Chanyeol whispered seriously, and Kyungsoo actually nodded in agreement. Suho just nodded and looked ahead. He didn’t have the right words to comfort them.

 

It took them a good while to drive out to the desert, and then the cab driver dropped them off at the edge. Where they were going, they were going to have to walk.

 

“Suho, you can’t be serious.” Kyungsoo stated as they stared at the wide expanse that was the desert.

 

“I’m so serious.”

 

“If we travel over this damned desert and Sehun’s not there I’m going to bury you in it.”

 

Suho ignored his hateful words, and started to walk. It was going to be a long one, that much he could feel. Might as well start now. After a few minutes of walking, and after a few even longer minutes of Yixing studiously trying to ignore Suho trying to catch up to him, Suho finally managed to catch up.

 

“What’s up?” Suho asked casually, trying to play it cool.

 

Yixing snorted. “Nothing.” He replied shortly. “Just walking in a desert for someone who probably hates us.”

 

Suho nodded slowly. “We’ll you’re probably not wrong there.” When Yixing said nothing, Suho grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the others.

 

“Look, Yixing, did I do something wrong?” Suho slid his hand down his arm, and held his hand tightly. Mostly in case he wanted to run away, partly because he just wanted to. He was his partner dammit. Suho gave Yixing a puppy pout, and Yixing tried his best not to melt in Suho’s hand. He kept his guard up though, and shrugged Suho off.

 

“No, Ive just been focused at the task at hand. C’mon, we gotta catch up to the others.” And before Suho could even get another word out, Yixing was jogging away. What had he done to get Yixing so upset with him?

 

As Yixing jogged off, he tried his hardest not to cry. Did Suho know how hard he made it on him? How badly he just wanted to hold Suho’s hand, like that, for the rest of his life and never let go. But that’s not what Suho wanted. Yixing loved Suho with everything in him, but he just wished he had the power to heal his broken heart. Suho stood there, by himself thinking for a few seconds before he moved to catch up. He felt a pang in his heart, and he wanted to fix whatever had come between him and Yixing, but he didn’t know what it was that had grown between them.

 

The desert was hot, but surprisingly no one really complained. Unless you call giving people dirty looks complaining, then Kyungsoo complained. Whenever they needed a rest, Suho would bring up water from deep under the ground for them to drink, and Minseok would lightly frost their bodies to keep from overheating. They knew that SM would be tracking them using their powers, but at this point they didn’t really care. They were together, and they were stronger. Let them try. Plus, the desert was so miserable, they doubted even SM would try to take them by surprise. They had been walking for a few hours when Jongdae noticed the wind had started to pick up.

 

“Guys, did you guys feel that?”

 

They all stopped and looked toward him, confused. Feel what? “The wind, its picking up.”

 

Before Kyungsoo could open his mouth to call him stupid, Suho cut him off with his hand. “He’s right, it’s getting faster.” Suho thought for a minute, before his eyes widened at the realization of what was coming straight towards them.

 

“Sand storm. It’s Sehun. I can feel it.”

 

Kyungsoo made a face of surprised respect. Maybe Suho could “just know where he was”.94


	7. 94 (cont.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update!!! IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ITS GONNA BE SO GOOD!!! Also thanks for the comments, it definitely encouraged me to write better and more! You guys are great. Let me know what you like and don't like about this chapter!!

The wind picked up even more, faster and faster as it swirled around them. There was no way this was natural; this was something else. The sand cut through their bodies, leaving razor thin cuts on everyone’s skin. Yixing quickly placed Suho behind him in a protective manner, he could heal himself immediately after every cut. The others zipped up jackets, Min was even somehow able to conjure up some type of goggles made of ice for him and Jongdae in the heat. Kyungsoo thought fast, and quickly built up some type of protection for him and the members from the earth, making some type of earth-hut. He yelled at the others to get in before he shut the entrance, and they rushed in before they got left behind in the monster storm.

 

“Why is he doing this? He really wouldn’t kill us before at least talking to us first right…? Right guys?” Minseok asked, looking hopefully around at the sand-shredded members.

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t know it’s us. Just some people looking for him.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Or, more likely, he does wanna kill us.”

 

Min frowned deeply. “Well that’s not nice.” He whispered, making him almost intelligible against the howling wind of the storm. Suho was about to offer up a game plan when they heard a loud noise above them. What it was exactly, they couldn’t decipher.

 

Kyungsoo made another face of surprised respect. “Shit, he’s using the sand and wind combined to break down the earth. I’d say in about 30 seconds, he’s gonna break through.”

 

It was actually about three seconds. The second the top of the makeshift hut fell through, a rush of wind and sand exploded through the whole room, exploding the hut from the inside out and the members with it. For a second, Chanyeol couldn’t see anything past the wind and sand engulfing him. He heard some shouts around him, and he struggled to stand up amid the wind. He knew adding fire to this mix would be dangerous, and he probably wouldn’t even be able to control it in these conditions. Someone grabbed his arm, and he almost punched the guy in the face before he realized it was Minseok. He decided not to punch cute Min.

 

“Wheres Jongdae?” Chanyeol yelled over the howl of the wind.

 

Min looked to Chanyeol, the worry plain on his face. “I don’t know!” He replied. Min moved as if he was about to go look for him, but Chanyeol grabbed his arm. He pointed to the number on Minseok’s arm. “You would have felt it if anything bad had happened to him! Let’s go together to find him.” Min nodded, and clasped hands with Chanyeol. They didn’t walk far when the wind died down completely, it literally went from 100 to 0 in one second. Min and Chanyeol looked at the scene before them.

 

Suho had Sehun’s shirt gripped tightly in his hand, and he looked severely pissed off. Yixing was at his side, trying to rip him off of Sehun. Sehun looked almost bored. Chanyeol was about to ask where Kyungsoo was when a pillar of earth rose from the ground, smacking Sehun square in the face and sent him flying back away from Suho and Yixing.

 

“Found Soo.” Chanyeol whispered to no one in particular as Kyungsoo came into the scene, also pissed at Sehun. He was about to hit Sehun again when Jongdae came seemingly out of nowhere, and pushed him to the ground. “Found him too.”

 

“I feel like we missed something….” Chanyeol whispered to Minseok, who just nodded in silent agreement as he looked on to the scene unfolding before them.

 

“You didn’t have to do that, he stopped attacking us.” Seethed Jongdae as his fists clenched by his sides. He was obviously holding back. Kyungsoo almost growled at him as he pulled himself of the ground. “Do not, push me.” He grumbled as the earth around all of them started to shake. Lightning crackled in the distance.

“Oh shit! Show down!” Chanyeol whispered with wide eyes as he realized what was about to happen. He was actually really excited about this, he had always talked to Baekhyun about who he thought would win in a fight against each other. He had his money on Jongdae. Min rolled his eyes, and pushed his way to his partner, placing his hands on Jongdae’s cheeks lovingly.

 

“Boo, it’s okay. Everything’s okay. No one’s hurt…...too bad. Let it go.” Minseok cooed as he tried to calm his partner down. Chanyeol sighed. There was no one to stop Kyungsoo. He walked over to the smaller man, and held out his hand to help him up.

 

“Don’t do it.” Chanyeol said, with no emotion. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pulled himself up. “I’m not.” He growled as he pushed past Chanyeol and walked over to where Sehun, Yixing and Suho still where. The other three followed close behind. Chanyeol walked over to Yixing, and placed a hand on his back.

 

“You okay?” Yixing nodded.

 

“I am, but Suho’s pretty pissed.” He said, motioning his hand to where Suho was still arguing with Sehun. “Sehun almost pulverized me with his powers, it would have been too fast for even me to heal. When Suho punched him in the face before it could happen though, I think Sehun realized it was us.” Yixing shrugged. “I’m honestly surprised he still didn’t do it.”

 

“Suho punched him? Mr. Let’s keep the violence down?” Chanyeol huffed. “Damn, you’re right, he is pissed.”

 

Yixing winced when Suho’s yelling reached them as they all got closer to the scene between the two men.

 

“I didn’t know it was him, Suho!” Sehun yelled, still on the ground in a defensive position, probably in fear of Suho, who did indeed look pretty pissed. Suho’s teeth were bared, and his hands were clenched into tight fists at his side.

 

“If you had hurt him Sehun I swear to God I would have ripped you apart.” Chanyeol’s eye brows quirked in surprise. So this is what it took to get Suho angry, mess with Yixing.

 

“But I didn’t.” Sehun replied in a firm, but steely voice. “Is this why you all came to find me? To kick me while I’m down? Well if you plan on killing me, do it quick.” Chanyeol assessed the youngest of them. He was skinny, more so than he had been before what happened to Luhan, with his cheeks and eyes sunken in, almost hollow. Chanyeol could remember when there had been light in Sehun’s eyes, he used to be the youngest and happiest, now it looked like he had aged past them all. There was nothing in Sehun’s eyes now, just pain sorrow, and longing for an end.

 

Chanyeol pushed past Suho, and was taken aback when Sehun narrowed his eyes at his entrance. “Look man out of all the people here, I didn’t hit you today.” Chanyeol said, raising his hands defensively at Sehun’s mean look.

 

“The day is still young.” He growled as he got up and dusted himself off. “Why are you all here?” He asked.

 

“We need your help. They took Baekhyun, and Kai.” Chanyeol answered meekly after a second while he looked down sheepishly. Sehun just scoffed, which was better than the laugh they all were expecting.

 

“Seriously? Fuck you guys.” Sehun turned around to walk away, when a large wall of earth shot up from the ground, effectively stopping him. “Kyungsoo, if you don’t move this fucking wall I will see you as an enemy and treat you as such.” Sehun growled without turning around.

 

Kyungsoo stepped forward from the group, inches from Sehun. When he spoke, it was the softest anyone had ever heard him talk.

 

“Sehun, please. We’re not here to ruin your life, or mess anything up, or even kill you. They took Kai, Sehun. I know you guys used to be close, being the two youngest.”

 

The group was silent, barely breathing as they took in his words. When Sehun didn’t say anything, Kyungsoo continued.

 

“After what happened to Luhan, it scared us. We didn’t want that to happen to us, so we shut you out. After Luhan died, and you asked to come with us, wherever we went, Kai wanted you to come with us, but I said no. I was so scared that what happened to you would happen to me if I let you come with us Sehun. I’m so sorry, I think now that if you had come with us, Kai wouldn’t have been taken. You can be mad at me, you can hate me, you can do whatever but please do not let my mistakes be the reason Kai dies. Please Sehun.”

 

A few seconds after Kyungsoo’s speech, Sehun turned around, tears spilling freely down his face. He was trying to keep it together, but they wouldn’t stop. He didn’t want to cry in front of the people who had broken his heart for a second time in one day.

 

“You don’t know the half of what I feel, Soo. You and Chanyeol know that they are still out there, hearts beating and alive. Every day I wake up and feel a huge weight on my chest, a knife in my heart, knowing that Luhan is not here. I didn’t even get to bury him, or say goodbye. None of you know what that feels like. After he died, I begged you, all of you, for someone to take me with them. I thought that if I was with someone, even if it wasn’t my partner, I wouldn’t feel so alone.”

 

The tears feel quicker, and his body shook as he tried to not completely break down in front of the people who he thought would always be there for him, no matter what. But they weren’t.

 

“But you all refused. So I’ve been alone these three years, every day begging for death. Kris and Tao were lucky, they died together.”

 

Chanyeol flashed back to when they were still in SM’s clutches. They had killed Kris and Tao for being too “rebellious”. No one got to say goodbye or anything. They started planning their escape the next day.

 

“Luhan died, for each of you pieces of shit. None of you deserved it, and you don’t deserve my help.”

 

“You’re right.” Whispered Yixing behind Kyungsoo. “What we did was wrong, Sehun. But even if you don’t help us, I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive us too.” Yixing pushed past the other members, and held Sehun’s face with his hand. Sehun clenched his eyes shut, not expecting the loving touch. He wept in Yixing’s hands, and the bruises and cuts on his face from the small fight started to heal. Yixing wiped his tears, and placed his forehead on Sehun’s. Light blossomed from his touch, as he healed the younger.

 

“I hope this helps.” He whispered as Sehun continued to cry, in true agony from the loss of his partner. Yixing stepped back, and walked past Sehun as he fell to the ground, arms wrapped around his body as he wept. After a few seconds, the other members did the same, touching Sehun as they passed, trying to offer whatever little comfort they could offer. Chanyeol and the others would always be haunted by what they had done to Sehun, and after this was all over and he had Baekhyun back, he promised to make things right with him.

 

Chanyeol caught up to Yixing, and held his hand. He knew that things like this really got to Yixing, made him depressed. Yixing smiled at his friend’s comfort, and held his hand back tightly.

 

“What did you do, when you both started glowing back there?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“I tried to heal some of his pain, mend his broken heart.”

 

“Did it work, can you do that?”

 

“I did the best I could, honestly the first person I’ve ever tried it on was him. There’s something about partners though, almost biological. I could fix some of it, very little, but he will always long for his partner, until he dies.”

 

Chanyeol’s eye grew in surprise. That must be awful, beyond awful. He was positive there were no words in any language to describe it. “So the feelings, the bond we have with our partners is, biological?” Yixing nodded.

 

“It’s strange. It’s like it’s almost in our being, our very souls. I can’t heal that, only Sehun or Luhan can do that.”

Chanyeol was taken aback, he knew what they had with their partners was far beyond normal, but still biological? Souls? Maybe SM wasn’t the reason they were partnered up like this. Maybe they were like this before.

 

 

 

 

“If you keep scowling like that, you’ll get wrinkles Suho.”

 

Suho shook his head and quickly relaxed his face, laughing lightly at Kyungsoo’s comment. He hadn’t realized he had been scowling. He was looking at Chanyeol and Yixing holding hands, and talking. One time Yixing almost laughed. Suho scowled again. How come Chanyeol could do that with Yixing, but Suho couldn’t? _Just because you don’t have your partner doesn’t mean you can take mine._

“Worried that we won’t be able to get Kai and Baekhyun without Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked passingly.

 

Suho nodded eagerly, happy for an excuse. He probably should be worried about that. “Uh yeah, for sure. I think we can make it work though.” Kyungsoo said nothing, but stay by Suho’s side. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was worrying about Yixing.

 

“Or are you worried about your partner?” Kyungsoo asked with an emotionless face. Suho looked at him surprised for a second, but quickly hid it.

 

“Uh, no? Why would I be worried?” Soo scoffed.

 

“You almost ripped Sehun apart when he was going to hurt Yixing. I’ve _never_ seen you that angry and all worked up, never.”

 

It was Suho’s turn to scoff. “He’s my partner, of course I’m going to get pissed when anyone tries to hurt him.”

 

“Mhm.” And without another word, Kyungsoo walked off away from him, leaving Suho alone in his thoughts. For the smallest second, Suho had thought that Yixing was a goner. He saw the feral look on Sehun, saw the ferocity in his eyes before he realized it was them. He would have had no mercy. He was about to catch up to Chanyeol and Yixing when a sound caught his attention.

 

It was the whirring of helicopter blades. Suho knew who it was.

 

“Yixing!!” He screamed out, wanting to reach his partner, to protect him if anything bad was going to happen. Yixing, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo turned around, and saw the black clad helicopters. There were three. Jongdae and Minseok were close on Suho’s heels as they raced to get to the other members. In a desert like this, they had nowhere to run to. It was them against SM. “It’s too hot right now, I can’t use my ice!” Minseok yelled over the hum of the helicopters as they got nearer. Jongdae turned around, and the hair on their bodies stood up as lightning arced from the sky like a sword, and crashed into the helicopter on their left, effectively sending it crashing to the ground. Min cheered proudly at his partner’s great hit. “It’ll take me a second to recharge, that was a powerful hit!”

 

Suho nodded. “There’s no water here for me to use either! Me and Min are useless in this fight.” 

 

Suho crashed into Yixing, and protectively placed his body around Yixing’s. Suho looked to Kyungsoo. “Can you do anything to stop them?” He asked. Kyungsoo shook his head in worry. “If Kai was here, maybe. I’m stronger with him, but I can only manipulate the Earth, I can’t make it reach that high.” Suho looked to Chanyeol, who nodded his head sadly. “If they were closer maybe, but the wind from the helicopters would make it too hard to control.”

 

The small group of 6 men looked at each other, helpless. Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s hand, who took Suho’s and soon they were all holding hands. _We are one._

 

When the helicopter arrived, they were still holding hands. Until Jongdae was shot with a bullet. After that, calm quickly turned into chaos. Minseok screamed as his partner fell, Chanyeols hands radiated heat as he tried to use his fire, a net fell on the members, electrocuting them and effectively rendering them unconscious and unable to fight back. The last thing Min saw as the net picked them up was Jongdae’s still body in the sand below them. The last thing he heard was his own desperate wailing as they rode off without him.

 

 


	8. The Arena

Minseok awoke with a head splitting head-ache, and a heart-splitting feeling. He gasped not from the pain from his head, but from inside him. Jongdae. Minseok quickly shot up into a sitting position. He searched his surroundings for the familiar form, his partner. He soon realized he was alone, and his hands were bound in a weird metal type of shell thing. He cried out, and ignored the pain from his head as the pain from his heart came through.

 

Jongdae. He remembered seeing his partner getting shot, and the blood that had soaked his tight shirt. One second he was holding his hand, ready to face the danger, the next second his partner was in the desert sand, blood blossoming from his chest. The last thing Min remembered was being dragged into the air by a net, away from his other. Min cried in his cell that SM was keeping him in, trapped, away from any type of comfort. He didn’t get to do or say anything to Jongdae. He was just gone, in an instant. He sobbed into his shirt, screamed, banged his fists against the ground, anything to help with this new pain, the help distract from it.

 

Nothing did.

 

***

 

Chanyeol heard Min’s screams from the cell a few down from his own, and his suspicions were confirmed. Chanyeol cried as well, because he felt guilty. First Luhan, and now Jongdae would haunt him forever. What right did he have to ask his friends for their help? It’s his fault this happened. He should have tried to get Baekhyun on his own. He had no right to rip these people out from their normal life’s, or from each other.

 

Ever since Chanyeol had woken up, something had changed in him. He felt more whole, more complete. He was close to Baekhyun again. This was almost a cruel joke. He was so close, yet he had never felt so far away. His own hands had also been bound in the metal capsules, and he assumed the same went for everyone else. There would be no getting out of this situation alive as it was.

 

***

 

Suho cried silently in his own cell. The sounds of Min’s agony echoed through the halls of their prison, echoed through his own heart, but he was being selfish. He was crying for his own reasons. Nothing had happened to Yixing, he felt him, close by, safe for now.

 

Yixing. He missed Yixing. Suho knew that there were many more important things to worry about, but he couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. How lucky he had been when they were together, before something had come between them.

 

He loved Yixing.

 

And if something happened before he could tell him that, there would be no living through it for Suho. He ached for Yixing, everything in him was humming at the thought of just seeing the other man, touching him, being close to him. Yixing filled every thought and brought out every emotion he didn’t even know he could feel. He couldn’t believe it had taken them being imprisoned for him to realize exactly how much Yixing meant to him. What an idiot.

 

Everyone in their cells were brought out of their thoughts when a door creaked open, and a man dressed in all black strode through the halls, casting looks of distaste down at the members. He went to Suho’s cell, Chanyeols cell, and Kyungsoo’s cell.

 

“Get these three out, and put them in the chamber.”

 

Minseok whimpered helplessly as 4 men entered each cell the man had pointed to, and they all struggled against their bindings and the strong arms of their enemies. Minseok was left behind.

 

“Would you knock it out?” Seethed a man to Chanyeol’s left. “If you want to see your partner again, I suggest you calm the fuck down.”

 

All three of the members looked at each other incredulously. They were going to see Baekhyun, Kai, and Yixing??

 

They were led into a very dark room, though Chanyeol could tell it was much bigger than it seemed by the echo of their footsteps when they walked. Each of the members were placed in a specific spot, and their hand bindings were attached to a chain on the floor. The men in black who had escorted them promptly left, almost running out as an iron door slammed behind them.

 

Chanyeol looked around, confused. He was about to say something sarcastic when three spotlights abruptly turned on, illuminating them. “Are we at a concert?” Chanyeol asked sarcastically, knowing good and well he was in fact not at a concert.

 

“Ah, Chanyeol. Always the sarcastic opportunist.” Said an ominous voice over an intercom. The members looked around, and tried to find the body that belonged to the voice.

 

“Who are you?” Suho asked the voice.

 

“That doesn’t matter. What does matter, however, is that we are giving you three and your partner a chance to walk out of here alive, no questions asked.” They looked at each other again, unbelieving. Before they could ask another question, more lights turned on in a room across from them, with a glass wall separating them.

 

In the room was Baekhyun, Kai, and Yixing.

 

All three were locked in metal bands against the wall, and seemed to be unconscious. Chanyeol almost broke his wrists as he ripped forward, trying to get to his partner. “Baekhyun!! Baek!!! Can you hear me?! Baby I’m here!!” He screamed as he fought against his chains.

 

Kyungsoo just stood there, in anger. He seethed at the picture of his partner before him, beaten and bloody. Someone was going to pay for this, and soon.

 

The sight of Yixing chained to a wall like that brought tears to Suho’s eyes. Someone hurt his perfect unicorn, and he did indeed look very hurt. Fresh cuts and bruises plastered his body, they must have exhausted him. Fresh blood ran down from his scalp down his left eyebrow. He would have healed himself, and they would have just done it over and over until he was too tired. Suho felt broken by the sight of Yixing broken.

 

“Here’s how this is going to work.” The voice boomed around them.

 

“You three will fight to the death. The one who wins, gets their partner back.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “Yeah right, like we’re gonna kill each other.” Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol. He was the reason they were in this mess in the first place. Chanyeol gulped. Okay, maybe they _were_ going to fight to the death.

 

“For some incentive, every few minutes we will shock your partners, and it will get more painful every time, eventually killing them. If you do not fight, they will immediately be killed. If the fight lasts to long, they will eventually be killed. You will have to choose, your friends or your partners?”

 

For some extra incentive, they sent a shock through the boys before they had even begun. Their bodies writhed in pain for a few seconds as they screamed out for their partners. Angry tears welled up in Chanyeol’s eyes. How long, how many times had Baekhyun called out for him and he wasn’t there?

 

Well he was here now.

 

The lights in the room finally shut on, and they assessed the large arena. “The fight, starts now.”

 

Before their shackles clicked off and even hit the ground, Chanyeol and Suho were running from Kyungsoo. The Earth shot up right behind their heels as they circled around the large room, coming around back to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol and Suho were going to have to be quick to dodge Soo’s blows.

 

“Are we really going to kill each other?” Chanyeol hollered over to Suho as he dodged another one of Soo’s strikes. Suho looked at Chanyeol deadly serious.

 

“Soo seems in for it, but he never really liked you anyways.” Chanyeol snorted as a big mound of Earth tried to collapse on top of him, he barely dodged.

 

“No hard feelings Chanyeol, we all know what our partners mean to us. If one of us gets out of here alive with their partner, it would be worth dying for. We just have to fight for that right. I won’t blame any of you if I’m one to die.” Suho dodged and ran away from Soo’s hits, and away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol ran the opposite way as well, hoping to make it harder on Soo if they were split up. He brought up the flames to his hand, and started to shoot fire at the smaller man. Soo dodged them all effectively, but forgot about Suho while Chanyeol distracted him.

 

Suho had his water whip, and jumped out from the side from one of Soo’s earth mounds and cracked it across Kyungsoo’s back. Soo howled in pain, and dropped to his knees as blood trickled down from the wound. Suho hesitated to attack again, and Yixing screamed out in pain from behind the glass barrier. Suho clenched his teeth and brought the whip down again towards Soo, but he had given him enough time to recover to fight back.

 

Soo and Suho fought hand to hand with their powers. Suho would whip out his water and Soo would bring up mounds of Earth to deflect them. Soo would kick blasts of dirt at Suho and he would just dodge or break them with a flush of water. They were an equal match, but someone had to win. Chanyeol entered the fight then, kicking and bending his own fire towards the small man.

 

“Gee guys you had to gang up on me?” Soo said through gritted teeth as he started to wear out.

 

“You attacked first!” Chanyeol snorted as he shot a blast of fire. “You didn’t even think about it first.”

 

“Kai is in there.” Soo said seriously. “He’s in pain, and I’m going to fight for him till my dying breath.”

 

Suho nodded as he broke apart one of Soo’s attacks. “No hard feelings, Kyungsoo.”

 

They all three nodded and continued to fight for the survival of their partners. Every few minutes, their partners would writhe and scream out, and the fighting would become more charged, more intense. Chanyeol had a head wound from a hit from Kyungsoo that was bleeding profusely, Kyungsoo had the laceration on his back, and Suho had a bad burn across his arm from a hit from Chanyeol. All three were panting and sweating profusely, trying to get the drop on one another.

 

After a good 30 minutes of fighting, Chanyeol made a mistake. He got too cocky while attacking Kyungsoo with a barrage of blasts of fire. He thought he had finally taken the upper hand when he tripped over a small tiny break in the ground. The dirt of the arena opened up and encased him in a cocoon like coffin, and secured his legs and wrists. Chanyeol writhed and fought against his prison, as he heard the fighting continue outside of it. He couldn’t use his fire in a small enclosed space like this, he would lose what little oxygen he had left.

 

Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut, and prayed for a quicker end for Baekhyun than the one Kyungsoo had given him. He thought about lighting a small light, so that the oxygen would be taken faster and he wouldn’t have to wait. Wouldn’t have to wait for the screams of his friends as someone else takes the fall, or the scream of his partner dying as he did. Tears welled up in Chanyeol’s eyes and his lip quivered as he thought of Baekhyun. He was _right there_ , and they still didn’t get to be together one last time, still didn’t get to die beside each other. Chanyeol was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a heart stopping crash from outside his prison’s walls, and then what was maybe sirens? Chanyeol made a confused face, was there something wrong?

 

His earthly prison then fell away, and looked up to see Kyungsoo holding his hand out to help him up. He took it, and assessed what was going on. Red lights were blinking on and off, and a siren was going in and out as a prerecorded voice was repeatedly saying “code red” over an intercom. He looked to where their partners had been, but it was under lock down and seemed to be impenetrable.

 

“First of all THANKS FOR TRYING TO KILL ME SLOWLY!! Second of all, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Kyungsoo shot Chanyeol a dirty look.

 

“Look dumb ass I was trying to buy us some time, I wasn’t ACTUALLY trying to kill you! A little bit after I encased you there was a loud bang from somewhere outside, and then these metal sheets came down covering the glass and all the exits.”

 

Chanyeol huffed. He still thought Kyungsoo was trying to kill him. The three of them ran over to where their partners had been behind the glass, but instead of glass between them there was now metal.

 

“We gotta get them out, now. We won’t get a chance like this again, ever.” Suho said as he placed his hand on the metal, as if trying to test it out.

 

“Okay but how?” Asked Chanyeol.

 

Before someone could retort something back to him, there was another large sound outside that could only be described as an explosion.

 

Then they heard what was causing the building to be on such high alert.

 

The rush of tornado winds.

 

The unmistakable cackle of lightning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!! There should be only one chapter left, and I want it to be super duper good and its probably going to be pretty long!! I might also do an epilogue chapter where it shows them in their life after they fight SM, and then it should lead into PART TWO!!! Which is focused solely on Mama and the "tree of life" thing. I haven't planned it all out yet. I am back at school though, so it will be harder for me to write so please be patient~  
> Thanks for all the comments and positive feedback!! It really makes me so super happy and more excited to write for you guys.  
> Thanks again, see you next chapter!!


	9. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I decided to have two chapters and leave this one kind of on a cliff hanger!!! (Like I do)   
> The next chapter will be the last one for this story!!   
> BUT I am working on the story line for PART TWO!! EEEEKK!   
> After I'm done with this story Ill take a little break because school and I'm incredibly busy this year but I will 100% be working on the next story when I can.   
> Please comment you're feelings about this chapter and story so I can be more motivated to quickly write and publish the next chapter!!!   
> Love you guys, and thanks for all the love you have given me and this story.   
> Enjoy!!

The door where they had originally entered from erupted in an explosion of wind and lightning. Jongdae walked through the smoke and rubble, looking pissed as hell. Years from then Chanyeol would swear that he could even see lightning coming out of his eyes.

 

Sehun was not far behind him, with gale like forces swirling around him making his hair blow in the wind majestically. _This looks like the front cover of a comic book,_ thought Chanyeol.

 

“Where the fuck is my boyfriend.” Jongdae growled, electricity rolling off of him in waves and hatred within his very soul.

Chanyeol tried to not pee himself as the hair on his arms stood straight up.

 

“Uh, he’s right down uh, that hallway, uh sir.” Chanyeol muttered out as he pointed down the hallway Jongdae had just blown up. He turned to leave, but Chanyeol yelled out.

 

“While you’re here and all high on vengeance can you help us with this wall?” He said, pointing towards the metal wall that was separating them from their boyfriends. Jongdae pointed his hand at it, and a thick strand of lightning arced towards the wall, and they all jumped back as it exploded with a loud bang. Chanyeol was running towards it before it had even finished exploding, with Kyungsoo and Suho not far behind. Chanyeol was to Baekhyun in a second, and quickly tried to rip off the metal cuffs that were keeping them apart, but they wouldn’t budge. Sehun walked in behind them, and tossed him a key.

 

“Found it on one of the security guys. Thought it would be useful.” He said shortly. Chanyeol looked at him disbelieving.

 

“I would kiss you if you wouldn’t probably kill me.” Chanyeol’s hand shook as he reached up and quickly unlocked the cuffs, and tossed the keys to Soo.

 

Chanyeol caught Baekhyun as he fell forward, and laid him down on the ground but still held him tight in his arms. He stroked his partner’s face gently, still not believing that it was him, it was his Baekhyun in his arms. Chanyeol cried softly as he kept stroking his hair out of his face, snot and all dripping down his own face.

 

“Baby, Baekhyun. Babe it’s me, please wake up. Please please please I need to know you’re okay.”

 

 When there was no answer, Chanyeol placed his face in the crook of his partner’s neck and continued to cry in desperation. “Please please please.” He whispered into his hair that still smelled just like he did the day he was taken from him.

 

There was a slight movement in Baekhyuns arms, and Chanyeol jerked up in surprise as Baek finally opened his eyes. “You’re late.” Croaked Baekhyun below him.

 

Chanyeol looked down with sublime surprise as his partner mumbled those words up to him.

 

“And you’re gorgeous.” He replied as he laughed and cried and hugged his love close.

 

Baekhyun smiled tightly, and placed his hand gently on Chanyeol’s head as he continued to cry and laugh.

 

“You’re never leaving my sight or my side ever again. From this day forward we must be touching at all times. Oh my god I feel like I can breathe again. Holy SHIT I MISSED YOU.” Chanyeol said as he showered Baekhyun with a million kisses on every part of his body he could reach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungoo had unlocked Kai in record time, if there was a record for that. He sat him down and placed him against the wall and stayed close, but didn’t over crowd him like that idiot Chanyeol.

 

“Kai? Honey? Are you okay? I’m gonna need you to say something please.” Kai’s eyes fluttered open gracefully, and the second he saw Soo’s face he broke out into the biggest smile this world has ever seen.

 

“I knew it wouldn’t take you long.”  Said Kai as he grabbed Kyungsoo and kissed him deeply. Soo’s eyes shot up in surprise, but was soon kissing back feverently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suho was getting anxious. He had unlocked Yixing a few minutes ago, but still he wasn’t moving at all, and barely breathing. Suho had a hand underneath his head, and a hand on his perfect face. Even beaten he was gorgeous and it took Suho’s breath away. Either by fear or joy he couldn’t tell. “Yixing, please.” He begged. “I love you, please don’t give up. I know you’re not dead, I would die. The second you left me Yixing would be the second I left to find you, please.” Suho had started to cry, and was trying not to shake Yixing awake desperately. He placed his head on Yixing’s chest, feeling defeated.

 

......

 

……

 

……

 

……

 

……

 

……

 

“You love me?”

 

Suho looked up in surprise, and tried gently touched Yixing’s face. “Yixing?” He asked incredulously. Was he alright? Was he waking up?

 

Yixing smiled lightly, and finally opened up his gorgeous eyes. “You said you loved me.” He whispered.

 

Suho laughed/cried. “Yes I love you. I love you so much I LOVE YOU!!” and then he kissed Yixing, who whimpered from the sudden pain but still kissed back. He wanted to slap Suho for being stupid but he was here and he loved him and everything was right again.

 

Sehun coughed loudly and awkwardly from behind them.

 

“Sorry to interrupt this beautiful reunion but we really need to get out of here.”

 

They all nodded in understanding, and helped their injured partners up. Baekhyun was in the worst shape, and had to submit to Chanyeol carrying him bridal style. Baekhyun really didn’t mind though, and Chanyeol never wanted him to be farther away from him than this ever again. The group quickly exited to the arena, and followed the sizzled wreckage Jongdae had left behind on his hunt for his partner.

 

 

***

 

 

Kim Jongdae was ready to rip the building apart to find Minseok.

 

He couldn’t feel him like he normally could, but he knew in his heart he was close. He skidded down a hallway and almost started to run again when he heard the soft crying.

 

Min’s defeated and heart breaking cry would forever haunt him late at night before he went to sleep. He quickly located the cell Min was in, and blasted the door to smithereens in seconds. He was through the door before it was done shattering, and on his knees in front of his gorgeous Minseok, who hadn’t even looked up from the door exploding. He quickly took care of his shackles, and tried to get his attention.

 

Jongdae grabbed his partner’s face, and gently moved it up to face his own. “Min, Minnie it’s me, hey, hey baby it’s me, Jongdae.” He cooed lovingly as he searched his partner’s face worriedly. Min just cried out louder, and tried to pull away from him.

 

“No you’re not! You’re just a ghost come to torment me.” He lamented through the tears. Jongdae held up his hands to try and calm Min down, but to no avail. “I saw them shoot you! I felt it. I saw you bleed in the desert Jongdae.” He cried out. “It’s my fault, I couldn’t save you.” He sniffled.

 

Horror passed over Jongdae’s face. He reached out to Min again, and held his hands tightly so he couldn’t push him away again. “NO! Min, look at me.” Minseok tentatively looked up into Jongdae’s eyes. “That was not your fault, it was I who failed to save you. They just wanted you to think I had died! I’m here baby, right here, you know it’s me. You can feel it, stop believing I’m dead!” Min started to shake his head, but before he could go through with it Jongdae had grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Minseok immediately responded to the kiss and pushed Jongdae down to the ground, and crawled on top of him, straddling him. Jongdae grabbed Min’s hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down even closer, so the only thing between them was their clothes. Barely. Min moaned into Jongdae’s mouth as Jongdae went underneath his shirt and started to trace his hands up his tight back and chest.

 

In that instant, their bond came back with a rush of heat and euphoria.

 

Their desire multiplied as they were connected again. Jongdae could feel Min’s pleasure, and vice versa as they clawed and pulled at each other, trying to get closer and closer on the cell floor. Min started to cry, and Jongdae pulled away as he felt the tears drip to his cheek.

 

“Baby, you know I’m okay, why are you crying? We’re both okay!”

 

Minseok sniffled and quickly wiped his still flowing tears. “I’m just so happy and relieved.” He said as he laughed through the tears. Minseok placed his forehead on Jongdae’s, and just drank in the pleasure of being with his other again, safe and sound.

 

“Don’t leave me again,” Minseok whimpered “I won’t be able to live through that again.

 

“Even if I died I would never leave you Min.”

 

They were interrupted by a loud cough from above them.

 

Jongdae and Min looked up from their entanglement to see Sehun with his arms crossed looking cross, and the rest of their friends behind him. A little beat and bloody, but safe.

 

Min broke into a large smile and quickly got up to hug Sehun. He looked very surprised by the show of affection, but closed his eyes and enjoyed it fully. He hadn’t been hugged in awhile. Jongdae smirked and got up, dusting himself off.

 

“Everyone ready?” He asked.

 

Sehun and Min broke of their hug, and everyone else nodded, though Suho looked concerned.

“It’s really quiet, too quiet. I say we get out of here as soon as possible.” He said as he looked around worriedly. They all nodded in agreement and jogged out the hallway they had entered to get to the cells. They took a right, but a large metal door slammed down just as they were about to turn another hallway.

 

“They might be trying to separate us! Stay as close as possible, and remember we are stronger together.” Suho hollered out as they scrambled down the left hallway instead.

 

Every hall they went down was blocked off by a door. Just as they were almost out, a door slammed shut and blocked the way. After a few times, Suho realized where the closed doors were leading them too.

 

“They’re trying to lead us back to the arena.” He whispered as it finally dawned on him. Yixing looked over at Suho in confusion.

 

“They’re what?”

 

Before he could reply, they all ran in and a door slammed shut behind them.

 

“They wanted us all to be back here.” Suho replied louder for everyone to hear. “This wasn’t a coincidence.”

 

“But what’s the point?” Asked Kyungsoo angrily beside Kai.

 

Suho shrugged, and looked around warily. “Maybe so they could fight us on their terms?”

 

“Close, but not quite.” Sad the same voice over the intercom that had spoken to them in the arena before Sehun and Jongdae interfered.

 

“Though you guys did catch us off guard with the daring rescue, we still have a few things up our sleeve. But first, we have a present for you all.”

 

The intercom audibly clicked off, and a door slid open across the room from them. 3 men walked out confidently. Then, 3 lights clicked on dramatically on their faces, one after the other.

 

Sehun was brought to his knees by the sight.

 

 

It was Kris.

 

 

Tao.

 

 

And Luhan.


	10. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!!  
> HOLY SHIT ITS FINALLY FINISHED!!!  
> HUGE THANK YOU TO MY SISTER FOR EDITING THIS AMAZINGLY AND MAKING THE FINALE PERFECT!!!  
> Sorry it took so long, but I was so super busy with work and school and everything but I wanted the last chapter to be PERFECT AND I THINK IT IS.  
> THANKS GUYS FOR ALWAYS LEAVING SUCH POSITIVE NOTES AND COMMENTS!!  
> It definitely kept me going in the last few moments.  
> Enjoy it, and please let me know what you think!!!  
> STAY TUNED FOR PART TWOOOOO GUYS!!!!  
> AH I LOVE YOU GUYS HOPE THE ENDING WAS PERFECT AND YALL REALLY LIKED IT.!!

The group was speechless, mouths all agape. Only one thought made its way around to each member’s mind. What the fuck?  
Chanyeol gingerly placed Baekhyun down, cradling his head like an infant, and wasted no time placing himself in front of Sehun, kneeling in front of him to cover the sight of Luhan. Chanyeol warily placed his hands on the other man’s damp face. There they knelt, silently and unmoving. It was enough to send an unnerving chill down Chanyeol’s spine.  
“Listen to me, Sehun.” Chanyeol started, his voice rough and tired. He searched his eyes for any recognition that he was even talking to Sehun. He had gone almost lifeless.  
“That’s not Luhan, Sehun. That’s not him. This is just another trick by SM to confuse us, make us weaker.” Chanyeol said, almost pleadingly.  
Still nothing.  
Chanyeol shook Sehun, and Sehun finally met his eyes. “It’s not LUHAN!!” Chanyeol shouted.  
A single tear rolled down Sehun’s helpless face as he looked up. “Chanyeol, that’s Luhan.” Sehun said pathetically as he grabbed onto Chanyeol’s shirt for support. His whole body seemed to be working against him at this point, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay upright. He wished Luhan had stayed dead, stayed gone. This was worse than knowing he was dead.  
He could feel it in his heart, that was Luhan, his Luhan. Not some SM carbon copy. His soul reached out and yearned to take hold of his partner, but whenever he mentally reached out to Luhan, it was like there was a wall in the way. He could feel his partner’s soul trying to reach out to him too, but there was something blocking them, a façade. Sehun took in a sharp breath as the symbol on his wrist sprung to life again, first beating steadily like a heart, and then sending an aching pain to his chest.  
“I can feel it. That’s him.”  
Chanyeol looked around in disbelief at the still unmoving men ahead of them. They all saw Luhan die, there was no way the small man could be standing in front of them now. Still, there was a nagging thought at the back of Chanyeol's mind, whispering over and over again. There was never a body. There was never a body found for any of them. They had all assumed the worst. As Chanyeol thought about it now, he didn't know what he considered worse. A wave of nausea hit him, and he was glad Sehun was holding on to him or he probably would have fallen over too.  
For three years they had been here, at SM. While the rest of them lived their lives in happy peace, Luhan, Tao and Kris were stuck here, with SM doing who knows what to them. Guilt tore into Chanyeol and all the other members as they slowly realized what they had done, and that Sehun had been broken for 3 years for no reason. Luhan was alive.  
Kyungsoo pushed forward to the very front of the group, and stood in front of Sehun protectively. “Something’s not right.” He whispered, his eyes narrowing. They all nodded in agreement, no one sure of what to do.  
Luhan walked forward abruptly, halting a few feet away from Kyungsoo. The first thing Kyungsoo noticed was his eyes. They were a metallic silver, but the flashing red lights of the arena made them glint an eerie red glow. Kyungsoo felt a small tremor go down his spine. It felt like Luhan was looking straight through him and into their souls. That isn’t Luhan, he thought to himself. He steeled himself to fight his friend to protect his partner.  
It was either Luhan or Kai.  
When Luhan spoke, his voice reverberated and rang like a silent scream in their ears, and Baekhyun clutched at his ears from the uncomfortable and violating feeling it left.  
“You left us here.” He whispered, but it felt like a scream.  
“We didn’t know.” Choked Sehun from behind Kyungsoo.  
“Now we will leave you here.”  
The arena was dead silent, and confusion spread through each member. The deafening roar of silence was ear-splitting and sharp.  
“Dead.”  
The word had barely been uttered before Kyungsoo was sent flying to the opposite wall with just the small flick of Luhan's wrist.  
Kai was gone in a second and reappeared on the ground, and Kyungsoo fell and landed right on top of him. Kris and Tao jerked into action as soon as Luhan struck the first blow.  
The battle had commenced.  
“Keep your distance from Tao! He can only slow down the time in his immediate area and only for a short amount of time. Kris shouldn’t be hard, but Luhan will be able to do the most damage at a long range.” Suho shouted as they all got ready to fight for their partners--and their lives. Even if it was against their closest friends.  
As his band members started to fight against their new enemy, Chanyeol hastily snuck away from the battle. He quickly scooped up Baekhyun and ran to the far wall, where he tried to hide him behind a mound of earth Kyungsoo had left behind in their previous fight. Yixing followed suit, sitting down beside Baekhyun and placing his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders. Baekhyun's white pallor was replaced with color as Yixing started to heal him.  
“Yixing, shouldn’t you heal yourself first?” Chanyeol asked worriedly. Yixing shook his head.  
“I’m no use in fighting, you guys are the ones who will be hurt. I’ll save my strength for you all.”  
Chanyeol nodded his thanks, and placed his forehead against Baekhyun’s and drank in his presence quickly one last time, just in case.  
“If you feel up to it, find me in the fight and stay close. But if you don’t want to, then stay here and stay safe.”  
Baekhyun nodded weakly and Chanyeol stood as his fire engulfed his whole body, wrapping and twisting around him. He looked like an angel of death, and Baekhyun had never felt more turned on. Chanyeol raced back into the fight before he was tempted to stay.  
It was a mess. Kris was flying around, wreaking absolute havoc against his friends as they tried to shoot him down. No one had even dared to get close to Tao yet, or risk getting caught in his time warp. Luhan was throwing everyone else around like rag dolls.  
“Sehun, use your wind against Kris. Bring him down so we can hit him.” Ordered Suho grimly as he whipped his water whip again towards Kris, but missed. Sehun's face was as white as a ghost, as if he would be sick at any moment, but he nodded.  
Sehun planted his feet firmly into the ground, and willed the wind to follow his commands. Kris faltered in the air as Sehun’s wind wrapped around him, and dragged him down towards the ground. Wind surged through the entire arena, whispering words that were lost and indecipherable, and Chanyeol had to hold on to a jagged rift in the earth to keep himself grounded. Kris struggled against the torrent of wind surrounding him, but was no match against Sehun. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the earth was opened, and swallowed his arms and legs. Kris screamed at the sudden entrapment, and veins visibly popped out from his forehead as his face reddened, and his eyes glowed with hatred.  
Suho looked pointedly at Kyungsoo. “We should at least try not to kill our friends.” Kyungsoo looked over at Kris belligerently. He wasn’t so sure that that was Kris anymore.

Jongin attempted to distract Tao with his teleporting as Xiumin and Jongdae struggled to land a blow on him. Kai would teleport in his time warp, and then teleport out in the next second, frustrating Tao and slowing him down. Tao’s time warp didn’t affect Kai as much as the others, especially when he could teleport in or out of it in mere seconds. 

“We’re not gonna be able to even touch him until he drops the warp!” Hollered Minseok over the melee.

Kai teleported into the center of his warp, right behind Tao, attempting to strike him before he was affected by the warp. He realized too late how bad of an idea it was, and that Tao was anticipating him to make that move. Tao whipped around when he saw his chance, those same silvery eyes glinting in triumph, and sent Kai flying to the wall with a forceful kick to his chest. 

Kai screamed out in pain as he heard an audible crack in his rib cage, and tried to fight the darkness that quickly tried to engulf him. 

Kyungsoo stumbled in his concentration of holding Kris down when he felt a deep pain in his chest, and heard his partner cry out. He searched the arena desperately for his partners face, only to see him unconscious against the far wall with Tao towering over him, sword raised above his head, ready to deliver a killing blow.

Soo bellowed with rage, and the earth shook slightly as he raced to reach his partner in time before Tao ended his life before his own eyes. He knew he wouldn’t make it, knew that he would watch helpless as the blade pierced through his partner--and his own heart--with one strike.

Tao wasn’t in control of the time around Kyungsoo, but he felt time come to a standstill as the blade went down on his fallen love.

 

 

At the last second, Kai disappeared.

 

 

And reappeared in Kyungsoo’s arms.

Kyungsoo let out his pent up breath as he clutched his barely-breathing partner against his chest. He turned and ran, almost tripping, to where Yixing was hiding with Baekhyun. Kai needed help now.

“How were you able to teleport out of his time warp?” Kyungsoo asked, breathless, as he struggled with Kai’s cumbersome weight. The battle had barely just begun and Kyungsoo was already close to exhaustion.

“He was too cocky.... I wasn’t in his time warp...because he thought he had me.” 

Soo let out another sigh of relief. Sounded like Tao, cocky bastard.

Yixing came out to meet them when he saw them coming their way, and grabbed Kai from Kyungsoo.

“Keep him safe.” Kyungsoo said sternly to Yixing as he handed Kai off to him. Kai whimpered as he was placed in another’s arms, and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist as he turned away from him. Kyungsoo turned back to face his badly injured boyfriend. 

“You stay safe.” Kai said sternly.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Tao tried to kill you, Kai. I don’t think we can hold back in this fight.” He said solemnly, trying to steer away the topic slightly. He couldn’t promise that he would be safe, but as long as Kai was safe, Kyungsoo knew he would be at peace with whatever was to come his way. 

“I agree. I think... It’s going to be us or them.” Kai said sadly, feeling demoralized.  
Kyungsoo whipped around as a huge explosion exploded in the distance almost knocking him over. Chanyeol’s fault, no doubt. The idiot. Kyungsoo turned back around and quickly kissed his partner’s forehead lovingly before he turned and ran back to fight for him.

 

Suho was trying to minimalize the damage from Chanyeol’s explosion with his water when Kyungsoo jogged up behind him. The others continued to fight for their lives around them.

“Suho, I think I know how to distract Tao and make him drop his time warp.”

Suho nodded quickly for him to continue so they could get back to fighting.

“We have to kill Kris.”

Suho looked up at him sharply.

“Think about it, Suho! We don’t have much time; we won’t win this fight unless we do this. You know I didn’t want to kill them--or anyone. But I think this is the way.” He dodged a metal pipe Luhan threw in their direction. Suho’s reluctance hung thick in the air.

“If we kill Kris, it will distract Tao enough for us to finish him. Otherwise, one of us may get hurt. Think about it Suho... realistically.” Kyungsoo turned and joined the others in the battle, leaving Suho to his own devices.   
Suho felt the weight of being the leader as he took stock of the battle going on around him. Friend vs. friend, brother vs. brother. He knew deep down there was no saving Kris, or Tao, or Luhan. But he could still save the current members. He flicked his eyes towards Sehun, who had somehow managed to remain strong in light of all that had happened, and was even helping to fight. Sehun hadn’t seen or even felt his partner’s presence in over 3 years. Suho knew if it was him, he wouldn’t be as strong. He would have crumbled already, would have finally given up.

But Sehun hadn’t.

“Soo!” Shouted Suho over piercing the sounds of war.

He and Kyungsoo made eye contact, and Suho nodded solemnly. A glint of pain and sadness washed over Soo’s face, as he knew what he had to do. He had to kill one of his friends to save the others.

Kyungsoo walked over to where Kris was trapped under the ground, and watched with a pang of sadness as he writhed and howled, trying to escape. Kris wasn’t there anymore, he told himself. This wasn’t Kris. You’re not killing a friend; you’re killing an animal. You’re doing him a favor.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, reached out with his powers, and crushed Kris beneath the soil.

There was an immediate reaction from Tao, whose heart-wrenching scream pierced the air. Tao fell to his knees, clutching at the emptiness in his chest. Guilt racked through Kyungsoo as he saw what his actions had wrought, even if it had to be done. It was your partner or mine, Tao.

Tao looked up in Kyungsoo’s direction with hell in his eyes. Kyungsoo could see literal fire and hatred in his eyes. Kyungsoo faltered back as fear gripped his heart. Tao was about to kill him, and he honestly would probably let it happen.

Tao had gotten up and was about to make a move against Kyungsoo, when a shard of ice pierced through his chest from behind and kept going until it shattered against the opposite wall.

Tao fell to his knees, revealing a shocked Minseok behind him, who could only look at his hands, horrified.   
Jongdae was there for him lightning fast, and caught his partner as he lost his footing and almost fainted.

“Shhhh, baby it’s okay. It had to be done. Minnie, you didn’t have to do it. I could have done it for you. Baby, why would you do it?” Jongdae whispered worriedly against his partners still-shocked face. Min turned around, and held onto Jongdae tightly as he began to cry.

Kai’s image flashed through Kyungsoo’s mind, and he wished that he was here to comfort him like Jongdae was comforting Xiumin. But the fight wasn’t over yet.

While all this had gone on, Suho and Chanyeol were left to fight Luhan by themselves with Kai and Baekhyun out of the fight. Kyungsoo looked for Sehun, who was slumped unconscious against a wall to the right. Had Luhan done that to him?

Kyungsoo ran to help Chanyeol and Suho face off Luhan, and Minseok and Jongdae were close behind. Min was still sniffling, but he would have to deal with his actions later.

Luhan laughed devilishly as he saw the measly, bloody, and torn up group that was going against him. 

“So you managed to kill the others, huh?” Luhan flicked his eyes toward the lifeless bodies of his friends, his allies, and none of them saw a drop of sadness or remorse in his eyes.

Kyungsoo leaned over towards Suho. “Sehun is out cold against the wall. If we are going to end this, we gotta do it now. I don’t want him to be conscious when it happens.” Suho nodded quickly in agreement.

Luhan sneered. “They were weak. Just like all of you.” He looked back down at them jeeringly.

“No.” Said Suho sternly and evenly. The members looked at him in surprise. He knew what they had to do, and he knew that the members knew now too. They were linked right now, in a way they had never been before. Kai blinked into existence right beside Kyungsoo, and reached out for his hand. Kyungsoo smiled faintly, and laced his fingers with Kai’s. Baekhyun and Yixing were there, and grabbed their partner’s hands as well. They all linked up, all held hands as Luhan looked on in confusion.

“We are EXO. We are one.”  
They all said this, not knowing where it had come from. But it wasn’t exactly their own voices that spoke. It was one voice, powerful and sure.   
We are one.

A bright light appeared before them, and Suho felt the fearfulness melt away as the bright light became bigger and more warm. None of them felt fearful any longer. The light grew brighter as their powers combined, forming a ball of pure energy. Suho glanced towards Luhan as he started to back up in fear at what his former mates were able to do. This was something he had never seen before, something SM hadn’t told him they could do. SM had said this would be an easy fight, and that he could be free of their torture if he just defeated the others.

Would they really overpower him?

The energy beam shot forward, blinding the members as it hurtled towards Luhan.

 

 

Sehun fell back in surprise as blood gushed from the open wound in his chest. He fell to the ground, his eyes wide and glassy. 

The members looked on in shock at what Sehun had just done, pushing Luhan out of the way at the last second and taking his place. They were frozen in place, unbelieving in what had just happened.

Luhan screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, scraping at his chest in the exact location where Sehun had been hit as tears fell like a fountain off his face.

“Sehun.” Luhan whispered desperately as he crawled to his fallen partner. His voice was his own now, no more silent screams. Sehun turned his head minutely to face the direction of Luhan’s voice, but his vision was too hazy to see clearly, getting darker every second. His wrist beat like a heart now, rid of all contamination. This was his Luhan. He was okay, he was back, and he was safe. Tears slowly fell from Sehun’s face as he reached out and softly brushed Luhan’s tears from his cheeks.

“Why would you do that, Sehun?” Luhan whispered, pleading, as his voice cracked in despair. He reached up and clutched at Sehun’s hand, and kissed it softly as more tears streamed across their intertwined hands.

Sehun smiled softly, his eyes dull and fading.

“Because I love you.”

Sehun’s hand suddenly went slack in Luhan’s, and his head rolled to the side. “No!” Screamed Luhan as he frantically shook Sehun’s body, but the younger member’s eyes were glassy and unfocused. “No no no no no, Sehun please don’t do this...I just got you back. Please don’t let this be my fault. Sehun, I can’t live with this! I can’t live without you, please don’t leave me like this!” Luhan’s breathing quickened, and he could only mumble as he frantically touched his partner’s body, willing him to move, to breathe, to do anything.

Luhan looked up at the members, still frozen and shocked face at what they had done. Luhan looked to Yixing desperately.

“Yixing, please. I need you to bring him back. Please Yixing! I will do anything! He has to come back!” He screamed out, pounding his fist on the ground beside his partner.

Yixing started, and shook his head. “Luhan, I-I can’t bring someone back from the dead. That-that breaks all the rules of nature.” He said, frightened at the circumstances and his inability to do anything.

Luhan turned to Yixing and begged. “Please Yixing, please try. I beg of you! You don’t understand what this feels like. I can’t breathe... don’t let someone else die for nothing today, Yixing!”

Yixing looked unsure, but went to go kneel by Sehun’s lifeless body. Kyungsoo grabbed his arm as he passed.

“Wait.”

Yixing stopped, scared.

“What if it’s a trap?” Kyungsoo asked warily.

Suho shook his head. “It’s not. That’s Luhan. The shock and hurt from his partner dying in front of him brought him back.” He said solemnly. “Too bad it took Sehun to die for Luhan to live.”

Kyungsoo let go of Yixing’s arm after a few seconds of contemplation and nodded. Suho held out his hand for Yixing to take as he knelt beside him.

“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.” His voice rough, barely coming out above a whisper.

Yixing looked at Suho worriedly. “If I can bring him back Suho... there will be consequences. Can we live with that?”

Suho thought for a moment. “Can we live with ourselves if we don’t try to bring Sehun back? We owe him a lot...”

Yixing looked down at Sehun’s torn up body. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he left Sehun and Luhan here to die. Not for a second time. He just didn’t know if the consequences would be worth it either.

Suho and Yixing kneeled beside Sehun as Luhan looked on, desperate and panicked and clinging to his chest. Yixing closed his eyes, and placed one of his hands on Sehun’s head, and the other on his chest. Suho shared his strength with Yixing as he started the healing process. 

Light blossomed from the palm of Yixing’s hands as Sehun’s chest started to slowly repair itself. Sweat dripped down Yixing’s forehead as the process got more difficult, and Sehun’s body started to fight against the healing. It was unnatural, and shouldn’t be done. But Yixing had to try to fix this. Light poured from Yixing’s hands as Sehun’s body was healed, but his soul was resisting. He had never attempted soul healing, but he knew how rare a skill it was. It had only been minutes since Sehun’s soul had left his body, he was so close.

 

 

  
Yixing gasped as his eyes flew open. He found Sehun and brought him back.

 

  
The light from Yixing’s hand slowly lessened and completely stopped as Yixing plunged into darkness, Suho reacting quickly and catching him before he hit the ground.   
“Yixing?!” Cried Suho worriedly.  
He relaxed as he saw Yixing’s shallow breathing. He was exhausted, bringing Sehun back could have killed him. But he was fine.

Luhan and the rest of the members looked on in quiet worry as they waited to see if Sehun was going to come back or not.

 

Sehun gasped, and his eyes flew open as he woke up. He started to hyperventilate, and Luhan pressed a hand on his chest and face.

“Baby, breathe, breathe it’s okay. You have to calm down. You’re okay, you’re alive.”

Sehun’s eyes darted around crazily and confusedly. That’s when Luhan noticed a change.   
One of Sehun’s eyes remained black.   
The other, however, was now a deep shade of crimson.

“What-what happened? I-I died. How did- How did I come back?” Sehun looked to Luhan worriedly.

“Luhan, I’m supposed to be dead. Why….Why did you do that??” Luhan looked taken aback, and forgot about his now two-toned eyes.

“Because you died!? I couldn’t live with myself if you had died for me, Sehun. I panicked, I needed you back!”

Sehun looked over at Yixing worriedly. “Is he okay?” He asked Suho. Suho raised his hand at the panicked Sehun and nodded. “He’s fine Sehun, he just passed out from exhaustion. He will be okay.”

Sehun breathed a sigh of relief, but started to hyperventilate again as panic and shock gripped him tightly. “Luhan, you shouldn’t have done this. This...this is wrong. I-I-” and then slumped backwards.

Suho picked up Yixing, and turned to the other members.

“It’s time to go home.”

 

 

 

 

1 week later.

 

Sehun tightly gripped Luhan’s hand in the airport as they walked to their plane terminal. After the fight was over, they had searched the entire base for SM, but it seems they had packed up everything and left before they could be fully taken down. Suho was still worried about the potential threat of them coming back, but he didn’t voice anything to the members.

Sehun and Luhan had decided to go back to Hawaii with Suho and Yixing, mostly because they really needed a vacation, and also so Suho and Yixing could keep an eye on Sehun.

He was different ever since Yixing had brought him back, but Luhan was just happy that he was alive and breathing. He almost never let Sehun out of his sight, and was constantly attached to him in some way. Sehun was anxious, and his mind would wander easily and far. It was hard to get him to focus, and it always seemed like he was looking straight past you at something behind you. They thought maybe it was just a side effect and he would be back to normal soon.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were also going to Hawaii, for Baekhyun to heal physically and heal his mind as well. Plus, what was more fun than the beach? In the past week they had taken to stay and heal after the fight, Baekhyun had had minor issues, small panic attacks and nightmares. Chanyeol was there for him in anyway and every way possible. He knew Baekhyun was hiding how broken he was from the past few weeks, but he knew that everything was going to be okay if they were together.

Kai and Kyungsoo were going back to New York, back to their apartment and life. Soo definitely needed the time alone with his partner to recuperate and heal, as did Kai. He wasn’t as broken as Baekhyun, but it was hard for him too. They promised to call and write often, and even visit after everything had returned to normal. Jongdae and Xiumin were also going to New York, however. Xiumin had plans to open two new ice cream shops in America, one in Hawaii, and one in New York. After killing Tao, the worst thing for Xiumin was the nightmares. He would wake up screaming and even sometimes would run to the bathroom to wash the “blood” off his hands, even though there wasn’t any on them. Jongdae was worried, and always had to remind him that he was okay, they were okay, and that everything else was going to be okay. They were going to figure this out.

Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Kai all waved as they boarded their plane, and while they were sad to leave the members again, they were happy to return to their own lives.

Chanyeol turned to his group of friends--and now his neighbors. “So guys... what’s next?”


End file.
